Retrouvailles
by EmissaireStilinski
Summary: Après les évenements de la Saison 5A, Stiles a quitté Beacon Hills à cause de la meute et surtout à cause de la trahison de Scott. 7 ans plus tard, Stiles a refait sa vie dans une autre ville quand il revoit Derek au restaurant où il travaille. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changés, notamment un secret…
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais déjà cette idée depuis longtemps dans la tête, il y avait un début de rédaction mais s'en plus. Me voici donc avec cette histoire. Le défi qui a été proposé, était la bonne occasion pour la finir.**

 **Nouveau défi d'écriture proposé par Darness Kyler Mizuchie**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing imposé : Sterek /Stiles-Derek**  
 **Thème : Libre**  
 **Nombre de mots : Libre**  
 **UA ou Canon**  
 **Rating : Libre**  
 **Genre : Libre**

 **Publié avant dimanche 12H.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi le défi car je viens de finir l'histoire à 11h. J'ai fais environ 30.000 mots.**

 **Mais quand j'ai voulu la poster, toute la mise en page était effacé et cela m'a prit beaucoup de temps à tout refiare.**

 **Sachez cependant que l'histoire est déjà finie. Je vais essayer de poster la suite et fin dans la journée et ou lundi. Mais si j'oublie, dites-le moi!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Stiles sortait de chez lui pour aller au travail. Depuis quatre ans, le jeune homme était serveur dans une petite brasserie familiale dans la ville de San Francisco. Il travaillait tous les jours sauf le dimanche. À chaque fois, il vaquait à ses tâches aux mêmes heures qui changeaient une semaine sur l'autre. Des fois, il faisait le service du midi, de 10h-14H ou alors il faisait le service du soir de 18h-23h.

Stiles adorait travailler dans ce lieu, les employés étaient sympas avec lui. Il y avait une bonne entente entre tout le monde. Une véritable petite famille était née entre tous les membres. Au service, ils étaient quatre, le patron, Lukas qui s'occupait du bar et trois serveurs et en cuisine, ils étaient cinq, un chef, une sous-chef, deux commis et un plongeur. Toute l'équipe s'entendait bien, elle passait beaucoup de temps entre elle. Dès que l'un avait un problème, les autres étaient là pour lui. Stiles adorait cet endroit, ce n'était certes pas un métier qu'il voulait faire dans sa vie, mais il avait appris à l'aimer. Le jeune homme était aimé de tout le monde, c'était le petit rigolo de la bande, celui à qui faire des blagues tout le temps pour apporter un peu de gaieté au restaurant. Grâce à ce travail il avait pu s'en sortir dans la vie, payer ses factures et tout cela grâce à Jack, le patron de cet établissement. Il avait été là quand il avait eu besoin d'aide et depuis il était devenu une sorte de père de substitution pour Stiles.

Cela faisait sept ans, que Stiles vivait ici, à San Francisco. Il adorait cette ville, il était venu vivre ici pour ces études. Mais en sept ans beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait plus remis un seul pied dans cette ville. En effet, Stiles avait décidé de quitter la ville après l'histoire des chimères et surtout la tentative de meurtre de son père. Stiles n'avait déjà pas supporté la trahison de son "frère" Scott, qui avait préféré le monstre qui été responsable de toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas supporté tout cela, Stiles avait pris ses affaires, avait fait ses valises et était parti sans un mot pour la meute. Il voulait refaire sa vie loin de Beacon Hills, loin du surnaturel, loin de cette culpabilité, du sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne se sentirait jamais vraiment complet. Les deux seules personnes qui étaient au courant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, étaient son père et Jordan Parrish.

Sa nouvelle vie avait été très difficile à gagner, le jeune homme avait dû réapprendre son ancien mode de vie, c'est-à-dire une vie normale, au début cela avait très compliqué, entre ses crises de panique et ses cauchemars sur sa vie à Beacon Hills. Cela avait très ardu pour lui pour avoir un semblant de vie. C'est trois ans dans le surnaturel, avaient réussi à détruire Stiles à petit feu. Il savait qu'un jour il aurait craqué. Ce combat pour avoir à nouveau une vie normale avait été dure surtout quand on n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir. Après un long combat, il avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité. En sept ans, sa vie avait alors beaucoup changé surtout depuis six ans où il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, depuis il était heureux. Il nageait enfin dans le bonheur.

Cette semaine, Stiles était du service du soir, cela faisait deux heures qu'il travaillait, c'était l'heure de pointe, le restaurant ne désemplissait pas, au contraire chaque jour il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui venait dans cette brasserie. Personne ne savait à quoi cela était dû. Soit à la bonne cuisine ou alors à l'accueil qu'on réservait au client. D'après le patron, les gens venaient, car ils adoraient parler avec Stiles. Et Stiles lui répondait qu'il avait tort qu'il était là pour la cuisine. Ce sujet de conversation était toujours source de rigolade entre les employés de l'endroit. Comme à son habitude, tout en servant les clients, Stiles adorait faire des blagues avec eux, c'était son truc à lui. En effet chaque serveur avait son truc pour sympathiser avec les gens et avoir des pourboires. Mais Stiles était le meilleur, c'était peut-être dû à sa fraîcheur. Personne ne le savait.

Stiles était en train de servir un client quand Marc, un des serveurs attira son attention. Un nouveau client venait de s'installer à une des tables dont Stiles s'occupait. La seule chose qu'il put voir ce fut son dos. Le jeune homme fit un signe à Marc pour lui montrer qu'il avait vu. Stiles quitta sa table pour aller rejoindre son nouveau client. Stiles se pencha pour prendre son calepin, son stylo, et prendre un menu afin de se diriger vers la table pour servir ce client mystérieux.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur ! Je m'appelle Stiles et je serais votre serveur pour la soirée ! Dit Stiles en relevant enfin sa tête.

\- Bonsoir, Stiles ! Répondit une voix grave.

Stiles fut paralysé par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Ici dans son restaurant ? Stiles était complètement perdu par la situation. Lui qui espérait avoir une vie tranquille sans encombre. Mais là, devant se trouvait tout ce qu'il avait fui, son passé. Que devait-il faire ?

\- Derek… que fais-tu là ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Rien de particulier, je dois voir quelqu'un dans cette ville. Répondit Derek simplement.

\- Pourquoi ce restaurant ?

\- Un ami me l'a conseillé. Dit Derek.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, Stiles lui tendit le menu. Regarde-le et dis-moi ce que tu désires manger.

Derek lui prit le menu en le remerciant et se mit à l'étudier le menu. Stiles lui attendit que son client fasse son choix tout en se demandant pourquoi il était là.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi ? Demanda Derek en sortant Stiles de ses pensées.

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu veux, par exemple le plat du jour, c'est du saumon mais vu ta nature je te conseillerai du veau, et là nous avons du choix, cela va des côtes, du filet, de l'épaule ou encore du jarret. Donc tu as du choix.

\- Ma nature ? Demanda Derek avec un sourire.

\- Oui ta nature lupine mais ici tout sera cuit, rien de cru désolé.

\- Je ne mange jamais cru, Stiles.

\- Si tu le dis. Répondit Stiles perplexe.

\- Mais je te dis la vérité.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu mangé donc je ne peux le dire, d'ailleurs est-ce que tu manges ? Demanda sarcastiquement Stiles.

\- Oui, Stiles comme tout le monde.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

\- Je veux bien du jarret.

\- D'accord, c'est noté, tu veux autre chose avec cela ?

\- Une part de tarte aux pommes, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok, je reviens une fois que ton plat sera prêt.

Stiles quitta la table, laissant Derek seul. Notre jeune serveur alla donner la commande aux cuisiniers et parti voir ses autres clients en attendant la préparation du plat de Derek. Cependant il avait toujours ses questions en tête, pourquoi Derek était là, que lui voulait-il ? Bref tant de questions sans réponse. Stiles revint enfin à la table du lycaon, une fois son plat prêt.

\- Tiens ton plat, Derek. Dit Stiles en le posant sur la table. Sur ce bon appétit ! Dit Stiles avant de quitter la table.

Stiles ne put faire un pas qu'il fût retenu par Derek. Le loup en avait profité pour lui attraper le poignet. Le jeune homme se libéra de l'emprise de son compagnon, et se retourna vers lui.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu désires quelques choses, sel, poivre, sauce ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je vais très bien. Répondit sèchement Stiles.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ? Continua Derek.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que fais-tu dans ce restaurant ?

\- Comme tu le vois, je travaille.

\- Sérieusement ? Répéta Derek.

\- Ecoute Derek, il n'y a rien à dire, je travaille un point c'est tout, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit.

Stiles décida de partir et laissa Derek en plan. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'air. Voyant qu'il y avait un peu de calme dans le restaurant, le jeune homme alla se réfugier dans la cuisine pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois, dans les cuisines, il s'adossa au mur pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que revoir Derek lui ferait aussi mal. Stiles ferma les yeux cinq minutes et reparti en salle pour continuer son service. Stiles décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, et faire comme-ci il n'était pas là. C'est ainsi qu'il alla voir son collègue Marc.

\- Marc, tu veux bien me rendre un service ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, chéri que veux-tu ?

\- Tu vois l'homme là-bas seul à ma table.

\- Oui, le canon musclé.

\- Oui, lui-même. Dit Stiles.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu peux t'en charger, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas, il a osé faire quelque chose.

\- Non mais c'est juste une personne que j'ai pas envie de voir.

\- Oh un ex ? Demanda Marc.

\- Non… mais… Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ok je vois, c'est compliqué.

\- Oui c'est ça…

\- D'accord pas de problème, mon chéri.

\- Je te le revaudrais. Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Stiles reprit son travail plus tranquillement. Il ne vit même pas le moment où Derek quitta le restaurant.

사랑*****사랑

Le jeune homme était enfin chez lui, après cette journée de travail surprenante et fatigante. Il venait de se doucher, et se préparer pour la nuit. Il s'allongea enfin sur son lit. Il sentit son corps se détendre même s'il était un peu stressé. Aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti beaucoup de choses. Comment Derek avait-il pu faire cela ? Le simple fait de le revoir, lui avait fait tout remonter à la surface, toute sa vie à Beacon Hills lui était revenue en plein visage, en un clin d'œil. Tout ça à cause de ce loup. Le simple fait de le revoir avait apporté beaucoup de questions avec lui. D'abord pourquoi Derek était-il présent ce soir au restaurant ? Avait-il vraiment quelqu'un à voir ici ou est-ce un mensonge ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Que désirait-il ? Qui l'avait envoyé ? Tant de questions qui restaient en suspense. Le fait de voir le lycaon lui fit repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fui durant toutes ses années. Stiles passa de nombreuses minutes à réfléchir en vain et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Cela faisait deux jours que Derek était venu au restaurant, depuis plus aucune nouvelle de lui, est-ce vraiment une coïncidence ou pas. Pendant ces deux jours, Stiles n'avait cessé de penser à lui mais aussi à Beacon Hills et notamment à la meute. À comment il s'était séparé d'elle. Au départ de Derek et comment cela avait entraînait la fin de tout de son monde. A la fin de son amitié avec Scott, comment avec le temps, ils étaient devenus tellement différents. Stiles dormit très peu durant ces deux jours, et cela se voyait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs il avait eu droit à quelques réflexions, il trouva de nombreuses excuses pour ne pas les inquiéter. Le jeune homme avait même fini par penser que c'était une coïncidence. Mais il déchanta très vite. En effet lors du troisième jour, Derek était de nouveau là à une table.

Marc voulu servir Derek, car il savait que c'était le même inconnu qui avait perturbé Stiles quelques jours plutôt. Mais Stiles l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit qu'il était temps de faire face à son passé. Il ne pouvait pas fuir toute sa vie. Cependant il s'était imposé quelques limites. Derek voulait le fréquenter et bien il était d'accord. Mais il le ferait selon ses conditions. Le serveur ne se laisserait pas en envahir. Il garderait sa vie secrète, foi de Stilinski. C'est avec cet état d'esprit que Stiles alla affronter Derek à sa table.

\- Bonjour, Stiles. Dit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Derek. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que toi, Répondit le loup.

Stiles garda le silence, l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Derek n'avait pas changé, depuis toutes ses années. Il était toujours aussi musclé, de belles épaules larges qui ressortaient grâce à son sous-pull bleu marine. Le loup de naissance avait toujours sa fine barbe qui entourait son visage. On pouvait apercevoir cependant quelques rides au coin des yeux, mais cela lui rendait encore plus beau qu'avant. Stiles se dit qu'il avait un grand problème. Déjà adolescent, Derek l'obsédait beaucoup. Mais là c'était le pompon. Stiles devait se reprendre. Il devait garder la tête froide.

\- Comment ça ? dit Stiles.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. Dit simplement Derek.

\- Peut-être que cela est dû à l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

\- Moi ?

\- Non mon chien.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas être un problème, je peux partir si tu veux. Dit Derek perdu.

\- Non maintenant que tu es là, tu peux rester. Moi aussi, je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Désolé, encore.

\- T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'étais juste surpris de te voir. Alors tu veux quoi pour le repas ?

\- Euh… je sais pas… tu peux encore me conseiller comme la dernière fois, c'était un bon choix.

\- Comme tu veux, je te cite les plats ou alors tu te la joues aventureux et je te fais la surprise.

\- Ecoute je te laisse le loisir si j'ai droit à une part de tarte en dessert.

\- Tu aimes la tarte ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose au monde.

\- Dean Winchester sort de ce corps.

\- Non désolé, mais mon préféré, c'est Castiel.

\- Non, tu connais Supernatural. Répondit Stiles surpris.

\- Bien sûr que je connais.

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, lui dit le serveur.

\- C'est normal, tu ne connais pas tous mes secrets.

\- Ok, alors un menu surpris et une tarte aux pommes. Questionna Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu veux quoi comme boisson en accompagnement ?

\- De l'eau et du soda.

\- D'accord, noté, à tout de suite.

Stiles quitta la table de Derek, pour aller passer la commande du loup. Il avait décidé de lui prendre le plat du jour, des papillotes de saumon à la mozzarella, accompagné de son lit de riz parfumé. Il espérait que Derek aimerait. Après avoir passé sa commande, il apporta sa boisson à Derek. Puis il alla s'occuper des autres tables en attendant le plat de Derek. Cela dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'il puisse lui apporter son plat et le laissa profiter de son repas. Et retourna à ses occupations.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles fit l'encaissement. Le restaurant était un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, il avait un peu de calme. Il se dirigea donc vers Derek une fois qu'il eut finit son repas pour qu'il règle son addition.

\- Alors ce repas ça t'as plu ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'était excellent et la tarte rien à redire.

\- Merci, je le dirai au chef.

\- Alors tu désires autre chose ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Stiles lui tendit l'addition et Derek lui régla la facture. Il lui laissa un gros pourboire.

\- Derek, tu sais, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dit simplement Stiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le pourboire.

\- Quoi le pourboire ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y en a un peu trop.

\- Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- De rien, après tout, le service était bien.

\- Bien sûr je suis le meilleur, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- Derek sourit, se leva et commença à s'habiller.

\- Stiles, merci pour aujourd'hui.

Derek lui fit un signe puis quitta le restaurant. Stiles était content tout s'était bien passé. Stiles se mit doucement à sourire et reprit son travail. Après tout, il avait passé une journée.

C'est ainsi que Stiles vit pendant plusieurs jours Derek. En effet à chaque fois, qu'il travaillait Derek était là durant son service. Stiles au début était stressé mais au fur et à mesure des échanges qu'il y avait, le jeune homme se détendait. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, ils n'abordaient aucuns sujets délicats. Stiles avait de nouveau un sommeil normal, il était de meilleure humeur. Le jeune homme des fois, était impatient de voir Derek.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles venait de finir son service du soir au restaurant, il venait de finir de nettoyer et ranger les différentes tables du restaurant. Il se dirigea enfin dans les vestiaires pour se changea. Il ouvrit son casier, prit ses vêtements et commença à se changer. Une fois prêt, il ferma son casier et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui. Il salua au passage les derniers serveurs et le patron.

Dès, qu'il fût dehors, le jeune homme eût un frisson dans tout son corps, il resserra ses vêtements autour de lui pour qu'il ait plus chaud. Stiles commença à marcher pour rentrer chez lui, quand il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange, il dut se reprendre plusieurs fois pour se demander si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou pas. Ne rêvait-il pas ? Stiles s'approcha encore et se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. En effet devant lui, se trouvait Derek. Il était adossé sur sa voiture, les bras croisés. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement du loup, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Derek se redressa pour face à Stiles.

\- Salut, dit Derek.

\- Salut, Derek. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda Stiles.

\- Je t'attendais… Dit Derek gêné.

Ils se tuent tous les deux.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Interrogea Derek.

Stiles mit quelques minutes à peser le pour et le contre.

\- Pourquoi pas, je veux bien.

Derek s'écarta de la voiture pour monter du côté conducteur, alors Stiles lui montait du côté passager de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, attaché, Stiles donna toutes les indications à Derek pour rentrer chez lui. Le loup mit enfin le contact et quitta la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez Stiles se fit en silence. Stiles était dans ses pensées se demandant ce que voulait Derek, pourquoi il était devant le restaurant à l'attendre. Alors que Derek, trouvait la situation bizarre, depuis qu'il avait revu Stiles, il l'avait trouvait changer, voir transformer. Devant lui, ne se trouvait pas le Stiles, qu'il connaissait, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit comme cela ? Il était si renfermé sur lui. Durant tout le temps qu'il était venu au restaurant, Derek en avait profité pour l'observer de loin, et il voyait bien que Stiles portait un masque derrière ses sourires. Ils arrivèrent ainsi en bas de chez du jeune homme. Derek arrêta la voiture, Stiles détacha sa ceinture.

\- Euh, merci pour le trajet, Dit Stiles en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

\- Attends, dit Derek en le retenant par le bras.

Stiles se referma la portière, s'assit de nouveau correctement et se détacha de Derek.

\- Stiles… je…

\- Stop, je sais pourquoi tu es là, interrompit Stiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es là pour la meute, alors écoute bien je ne veux surtout pas parler de la meute et à celle-ci et surtout pas à Scott. Tu as compris et de plus je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Je me sens bien ici.

Stiles sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière. Derek était abasourdi par la réaction de Stiles, le loup ouvrit la fenêtre du côté passager et se pencha par celle-ci et lui dit.

\- Stiles, cria Derek pour lui attirer son attention.

\- Quoi encore, dit Stiles en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas envie et l'intention de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas parler de la meute ou de Scott. Cela me va très bien. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à Beacon Hills, cela tombe bien, car je n'y retourne pas pour le moment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je veux juste qu'on fasse connaissance, qu'on apprenne à se connaître, je veux juste qu'on devienne ami.

\- Ami ? ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, je suis sérieux.

Stiles lui sourit gentiment.

\- D'accord, dit Stiles, bonne nuit.

Stiles rentra chez lui, laissant Derek seul. Le loup se sentit enfin plus léger quand il eut la réponse de Stiles. Il était content, Stiles lui laissait une chance et il ne la gâcherait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il partit chez lui.

Depuis ce jour, Derek venait quand Stiles était de service, puis restait jusqu'à la fin du service de Stiles et le raccompagnait chez lui. Au fur et à mesure des jours, ils parlèrent de plus en plus entre eux, ils apprenaient les films qu'ils aimaient ou alors des séries. Cela provoquait souvent de grands débats entre eux, car chacun allait de sa théorie. Cependant aucun d'eux, n'abordaient leur vie privée, chacun n'avait pas encore assez confiance en l'autre pour parler. La preuve, Stiles n'a pas encore invité Derek chez lui. Il faisait tout pour qu'il ne vienne pas chez lui. Il essayait de garder sa vie secrète au loup. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pénètre dans son antre.

사랑*****사랑

Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi, et cette semaine Stiles était de service le midi. Et comme à son habitude Derek venait au restaurant et alla s'installer au bar pour discuter avec le patron. En effet, depuis que Derek venait au restaurant une sorte de rituel s'était installé. Derek resta généralement durant tout le service de Stiles. Parlant avec le patron, les serveurs puis mangeant tranquillement.

Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, Derek, si tu continues à venir si souvent, tu vas finir par t'installer ici et devenir mon meilleur client. Dit le patron avec un sourire.

Derek s'installa correctement au bar et lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est un endroit assez génial ici. Dit Derek.

\- Merci jeune homme.

\- Pas besoin quand c'est vrai.

Stiles arriva enfin au bar pour dire bonjour à Derek avant de reprendre son service.

\- Salut, Derek, tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles

\- Bonjour, oui un peu fatigué mais tout va bien. Prêt pour le service. Répondit Derek.

Stiles s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre les serveurs pour le service.

\- Au fait, Stiles ton petit ange vient aujourd'hui ? Demanda le patron.

\- Bien sûr qu'il vient aujourd'hui, il viendra vers 13 h. Répondit Stiles avec un sourire puis partit.

Derek fut surpris de voir sourire Stiles, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vrai sourire ornait son visage depuis leur retrouvaille. Qui était-ce cet ange qui faisait tant sourire Stiles ? Qui était-ce cette personne qui l'emplissait de bonheur ?

\- Qui est-ce donc cet ange, dont tu parles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Ah… répondit le patron avec un sourire… cette personne, c'est la moitié de Stiles, ils sont inséparables.

\- Inséparables ? Dit Derek incrédule.

\- Oui, ils sont inséparables et je te parie ce que tu veux que toi aussi tu y succomberas quand tu le verras. Dit le gérant.

\- Il est si extraordinaire que ça.

\- Oh oui, tu le verras de tes yeux.

Stiles retourna à son travail, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir du monde. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, en effet Derek allait rencontrer son ange. Stiles avait tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant cela. Stiles avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à bien séparer sa vie personnelle et sa vie professionnelle. En effet, Stiles avait tout fait pour que Derek ne soit pas au courant de l'existence de cette personne. D'une il ne voulait pas qu'il en parle à la meute puis il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à cette annonce. Depuis 7 ans, Stiles avait beaucoup changé. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait eu un problème et il n'y avait pas pu y échapper. Aujourd'hui, ces deux mondes allaient se rencontrait.

Quant à Derek, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne, il devait être spécial. En effet, quand le patron avait parlé de cette personne, il avait pour la première fois un vrai sourire sur son visage, depuis qu'il avait vu. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, il rayonnait de bonheur. Derek se demanda quel genre de personne, était-elle ? En tout cas, de nombreuses questions venaient se poser. Pourquoi Stiles ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Pourquoi la cacher ? Avait-il honte de quelque chose ? Ou alors avait-il honte de lui ? Cela le laissait perplexe à la situation. Il était heureux pour Stiles, qu'il est quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles n'avait pas vu les heures passées, tellement qu'il y avait eu de monde. Quand une heure sonna, il y avait un peu moins de monde, Stiles était en train de nettoyer les tables pour les prochains clients qui allaient arriver pour le repas. Derek lui était resté au bar pour discuter avec le patron quand celui-ci n'était pas occupé à servir à boire aux clients.

Stiles nettoyait une nouvelle table, quand une jeune femme entra dans le restaurant avec une petite fille à sa main. Le patron se mit à sourire quand il les vit. Derek comprit alors que c'était le fameux ange, qui venait de rentrer. Le loup se retourna pour pouvoir assister à la scène.

La petite fille lâcha la main de la jeune femme et alla vers Stiles.

\- Papa… dit la jeune fille en arrivant à la hauteur de Stiles.

Stiles sourit à la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras, pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Très bien, papa.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête. Stiles lui sourit une nouvelle fois, il était heureux de voir sa fille. Stiles s'approcha alors de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

\- Merci, de t'être occupé de Laura, Dit Stiles.

\- De rien, encore désolé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive les imprévus.

La jeune femme tendit alors à Stiles toutes les affaires de Laura à Stiles, qui les prit toute.

\- Encore, merci. Laura tu dis au revoir, dit Stiles.

\- Au revoir, répéta Laura avec un signe de la main.

\- Au revoir, Laura, dit la nourrice.

\- Bonne journée, bye, dit Stiles.

La jeune femme leur dit enfin au revoir et quitta le restaurant.

Derek venait d'assister à toute la scène, et avec sa super ouïe, il avait pu comprendre que la petite fille était la fille de Stiles. Derek était complètement surpris par cela. C'était donc cela qu'il lui cachait, Stiles était papa. Pourquoi lui cacher son existence, il n'y avait rien de honteux, au contraire. Derek se retourna vers le bar pour parler avec le patron.

\- Alors, elle est magnifique ? Dit le patron.

\- Oui, tu as raison, impossible de ne pas craquer, répondit Derek avec un sourire.

Une fois la baby-sitter partie, Stiles souffla un bon coup, serra sa fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit bien accrochée à lui pour ne pas tomber, puis il se dirigea vers le bar avec sa fille pour rejoindre tout le monde. C'était l'heure de vérité. Il arriva au bar s'installa à côté de Derek.

\- Bonjour, tonton, dit Laura avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, princesse. Lui répondit le patron.

Laura se tourna vers Derek, elle se cacha dans le cou de son père. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Laura, je te présente Derek, dit le patron avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, dit Derek.

\- Laura, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Stiles, en la rassurant.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Laura en s'écartant de son papa pour le regarder.

\- Oui, chéri, il est gentil malgré ses airs de grincheux.

\- Eh, je ne suis pas grincheux, dit Derek.

\- Bonjour Derek, dit Laura avec un sourire.

Stiles installa sa fille sur le tabouret à côté de Derek, il n'avait pas encore fini son travail.

\- Jack, je peux te la laisser le temps que je finis mon service, demanda Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, je peux tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

\- Si tu veux, Stiles je peux m'en occuper moi, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Derek.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai pas encore mangé alors si tu es d'accord, Laura peut me tenir compagnie comme ça je ne serais pas seul.

Stiles ne savait si c'était une bonne idée. Derek voyant Stiles, décida de changer de technique.

\- Alors, Laura tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda Derek à Laura.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de manger avec moi pendant que ton papa et ton tonton travaillent ?

\- Non, dit Laura avec un sourire.

\- Alors, Stiles tu veux bien ? Demanda Derek.

\- D'accord.

Stiles reprit sa fille dans ses bras puis commença à se diriger vers une table. Derek salua le patron puis suivit Stiles à la table. Ils s'installèrent en silence, à la table. Stiles posa les affaires de sa fille à côté d'elle au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Stiles s'éloigna de sa fille et se redressa.

\- Pour le repas, on fait comme d'habitude, Derek ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, je te laisse choisir, tant que j'ai de la tarte, dit Derek.

\- Ok, ça marche et toi chérie, tu veux quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Des frites, dit Laura.

\- Des frites, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Stiles avec un sourire. C'est noté.

Stiles s'apprêta à partir chercher la commande, mais sa fille l'arrêta.

\- Papa, appela Laura.

\- Oui, Chérie.

\- C'est qui le monsieur, demanda Laura.

Stiles lui sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Comme tonton a dit, il s'appelle Derek, et c'est un vieil ami.

Laura se mit à sourire, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Comme loup-loup ? Demanda Laura.

\- Oui, lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Je reviens avec vos plats, je peux vous laisser ? Interrogea Stiles.

\- Oui Stiles, je te promets qu'il n'y arrivera rien. Dit Derek avec un sourire rassurant.

Stiles quitta la table avec une petite appréhension.

사랑*****사랑

Derek se retrouva seul avec Laura. La situation était vraiment bizarre, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait proposé de s'occuper de sa fille. Une chose est sûre, c'était qu'il se sentait attirer par cette petite fille. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent intensément. Derek reconnaissait bien le trait de Stiles chez sa fille. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que son père et de nombreux grain de beauté sur son visage. Derek se mit à sourire, c'était le portrait de son père.

Derek finit par détacher ses yeux de Laura, mais pas Laura. Depuis que son père était parti, Laura ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. On dirait que Derek était en train de passer un entretien à la moulinette. Il était inspecté sous toutes les coutures. Derek commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Derek. Il y a un problème.

\- Est-ce que tu es un loup comme loup – loup, demanda Laura.

\- Et qui est ce loup-loup ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle trouvait ce qu'elle voulait. Puis elle vit enfin son sac, il était à côté d'elle. Puis elle ouvrit et en sortit une peluche et la montra à Derek.

\- Ça, c'est loup-loup, dit Laura.

Derek observa la peluche avec précision. La peluche était un loup noir avec des yeux bleus. Depuis quand les loups avaient des yeux bleus. Derek se mit à sourire en voyant la ressemblance avec son loup puis se mit à sourire.

\- Il est très beau ton loup.

\- Merci.

Stiles arriva finalement avec les plats puis les posa sur la table. Stiles inspecta la table ainsi les personnes pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Puis il vit sa fille avec son loup-loup dans les bras. Laura avait cette peluche depuis qu'elle était petite, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Il se mit à sourire.

\- Ah ce que je vois, tu viens de faire connaissance avec ton jumeau, s'adressa Stiles à Derek en lui montrant la peluche.

\- Oui, dit Derek simplement.

\- Laura, lâche ta peluche, veux-tu, il faut que tu manges.

Laura lui dit oui de la tête.

\- Laura tu me promets d'être sage pendant que je travaille.

\- Oui, papa, en prenant une frite dans la bouche.

\- Et toi, Derek, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

\- Oui, Stiles, Dit Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles s'en alla pour retourner à son travail, laissant de nouveau seul Derek et Laura. Le loup observa la petite fille en train de manger. Elle ressemblait vraiment à son père. Derek se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors, tu t'appelles Laura ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui et toi Derek, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, dit Derek avec un sourire. Tu as quel âge ? Continua Derek.

\- J'ai cinq ans, dit Laura en lui montrant avec ses doigts, j'ai bientôt six ans.

\- Voua, tu es une grande fille.

\- Et toi, tu es un ami de mon papa ? Demanda la petite fille.

\- Oui, on se connaît depuis le lycée.

\- Alors si tu connais mon papa, pourquoi c'est la première fois qu'on se voit ?

Derek se mit à rire de bon cœur, elle était comme son père.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Pour rien.

\- C'est pas bien de mentir.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, papa il dit qu'il faut toujours dire la vérité. Dit Laura fière d'elle.

Derek se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, si elle savait comment son père mentait quand il était jeune. Laura le regarda de nouveau en l'incendiant du regard.

\- D'accord, d'accord, si je ris c'est parce que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir ton papa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

\- Oh… merci… dit Laura en rougissant. Et puis c'est normal que je ressemble à papa car c'est mon papa, on est pareil. Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu voir papa avant ?

\- Je suis parti pendant quelques années en voyage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… pour des problèmes de famille.

\- Tout va bien maintenant ? Demanda Laura inquiète.

\- Oui, tout s'est arrangé, c'est pour ça que je suis venu rendre visite à ton papa.

\- Tu vas rester pour combien temps ?

\- Un moment.

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, Derek s'attendait à une réflexion mais non Laura garda le silence. Derek commença à manger lui aussi.

\- Alors, tu vas à l'école ?

\- Oui, dit Laura.

\- C'est bien, tu t'y plais ?

\- Oui, c'est génial, on fait beaucoup de choses, dans la classe, il y a plein de dessins partout.

Derek acquiesça pour montrer à Laura qu'il l'écoutait. Laura elle continuait à manger tout en lui parlant de ce qu'elle faisait à l'école.

Depuis l'arrivée de sa fille dans le restaurant, la rencontre avec Derek, Stiles était devenu une vraie boule de nerf, il était stressé. De plus, Derek ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire sur Laura. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Le jeune homme avait peur que sa petite vie si tranquille soit finie. Surtout s'il venait à en parler avec la meute de Laura. Personne n'était au courant pour elle, sauf son père et Jordan. Il faudrait qu'il règle cela avec Derek, quand il serait seul.

Dès que le jeune homme avait un moment de libre durant son service, il observait sa fille et Derek discrètement. Il vit que sa fille parlait sans arrêt avec Derek, de quoi pouvait-elle parler sans arrêt. Alors que Derek, lui, l'écoutait seulement. Stiles se mit à sourire à cette scène, il avait l'impression de se revoir quand il était au lycée et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler sans arrêt. Elle était bien sa fille aussi réactive que lui. Cela faisait environ quelques mois qu'elle venait d'être officiellement diagnostiqué hyper active et souffrant de trouble de l'attention comme lui par le médecin. Stiles avait reconnu les signes depuis longtemps, il avait espéré au fond de lui qu'il se serait trompé. Car il savait que sa vie ne serait jamais facile. La vie n'était pas forcément toujours rose, dès fois c'était fatiguant, mais il arrivait à la gérer pour le moment.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles avait enfin fini son service, il était tant pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie mais aussi il voulait faire durer ce moment, car il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Derek. Il souffla un bon coup puis alla à la table de Derek.

\- Alors ça vous a plu ? Demanda Stiles arrivant à la table de Derek.

\- Oui, c'était parfait, dit Derek.

\- Et toi chérie ?

\- C'était super bon, répondit Laura.

\- Ok.

Stiles débarrassa la table, pour ramener les assiettes aux cuisines.

\- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je ramène tout à la cuisine puis je vais aux vestiaires pour me changer et après on pourra partir, ça vous va ?

\- Oui, prend ton temps, moi je m'occupe de ranger les affaires de ta fille, réglait l'addition puis on s'habillera pour partir.

\- Merci, dit Stiles avec sourire.

Stiles partit en direction des cuisines, avec les assiettes puis aux vestiaires pour mettre ses vêtements de tous les jours.

\- Tu as entendu ton papa, on va partir, il faut ranger les affaires.

Derek s'approcha de Laura doucement puis commença à ranger toutes les affaires dans son sac à dos. Laura ne voulut pas ranger sa peluche dans son sac, elle voulait la garder avec elle. Puis le loup l'aida à mettre son manteau pour sortir du restaurant. Derek mit à son tour son blouson. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent au bar pour voir le patron.

\- Alors c'était bon, demanda le patron.

\- Comme toujours, dit Derek en lui tendant sa carte pour régler la facture.

\- Non, laisse aujourd'hui, c'est pour moi.

\- Euh… oui, merci.

\- Après tout, tu t'es occupé de Laura pour moi.

\- De rien. C'était un plaisir.

\- Derek sourit au patron, Laura était collée à sa jambe, elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Stiles qui venait les rejoindre.

\- Oui, on est prêt, dit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Laura tu viens dans mes bras, demanda Stiles.

\- Non, dit Laura avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que ce soit Derek… dit Laura.

\- Derek ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ça me dérange pas, si tu es d'accord, dit Derek pour rassurer le jeune père de famille.

\- Ok, dit Stiles.

Derek se pencha et prit Laura dans ses bras, il tendit à Stiles le sac à dos de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es bien installée ? Demanda Stiles à sa fille.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Jack, bonne journée, dit Stiles.

\- Bonne journée, les garçons.

\- Au revoir, tonton.

\- Au revoir, princesse. Dit Jack.

Le petit groupe quitta la brasserie ensemble, Laura dans les bras de Derek et Stiles avec leurs affaires. Stiles se tourna vers son voisin afin de reprendre sa fille pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Stiles, si tu es d'accord, je peux vous ramener chez vous, ce sera plus rapide et pratique.

\- S'il te plaît, papa dis oui ? Dit Laura.

\- Je veux bien, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me dérange pas.

\- Alors chérie, ça te va de rentrer avec Derek ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la voiture du loup. Derek ouvrit sa voiture, installa Laura sur le siège arrière. Tandis que le jeune père de famille se dirigea de l'autre côté de la voiture et rangea leurs affaires. Puis il monta sur le siège avant, attendant que Derek arrive pour s'installer au volant. Après avoir installé la jeune fille, l'aîné rejoignit Stiles à l'avant et mis sa ceinture.

\- Je suis désolé par contre je n'ai pas de siège auto pour Laura, je conduirais doucement et je ferais attention.

\- C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas pour Laura. Dit simplement Stiles.

Derek mit le contact et ils quittèrent la place de parking et partir pour chez les Stilinski.

사랑*****사랑

Depuis que Stiles était monté dans la voiture avec Laura et Derek. Il n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il était entré dans le véhicule. En fait, aucun adulte ne parlait dans le véhicule. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre, c'était les paroles de Laura. Elle leur racontait ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin avec sa nounou. Stiles lui était dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant que Derek était au courant de tout. Il lui devait sans doute une explication. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis qu'il avait revu Derek, sa vie était devenue un enfer, il était redevenu cet adolescent incapable de se contrôler comme si ces dernières années n'avaient pas existé. Stiles se reprit essayant de s'oublier ses pensées et se tourna vers sa fille. Il devait se reprendre pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de chez Stiles, le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte arrière, détacha sa fille, Laura dit au revoir à Derek et descendit de la voiture. Stiles attendit que sa fille soit sortie pour prendre leurs affaires puis ferma la portière. Stiles prit la main de sa fille et alla vers la portière avant et toqua à celle-ci. Il se demandait toujours si c'était une bonne idée, mais son instinct lui dit de le faire. Il attendit que Derek l'ait descendu et se pencha vers Derek.

\- Et je me disais… enfin si tu veux… tu peux monter avec nous à la maison, dit Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Ok, va te garer, on t'attend devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- D'accord.

Stiles s'éloigna de la voiture de Derek pour le laisser partir se garer. Stiles et Laura s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de leur immeuble et attendirent que Derek les rejoigne. Derek arriva à leur hauteur quelques minutes après.

\- J'ai pas été trop long ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non, aller viens, dit Stiles.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'immeuble et allèrent vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'appartement des Stilinski.

\- Papa, je pourrais montrer ma chambre à Derek ? Demanda Laura.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie, lui répondit le père de famille.

\- Cool, Derek t'es d'accord hein ?

\- Bien sûr princesse ! Dit Derek en la regardant.

Laura lâcha la main de son père et prit celle de Derek. Le loup fut surpris par la scène, d'habitude il faisait peur aux gens surtout aux enfants. Stiles lui sourit. Derek regarda Stiles puis la petite fille, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air heureuse.

\- Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car avec les inconnus, Laura n'est pas comme ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que Laura se méfie des étrangers, elle est très sauvage.

\- Tu as une hypothèse sur le fait qu'elle m'aime bien ?

\- Bien sûr, beaucoup.

\- Ah oui, lesquelles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Tu es spécial Derek, en tout cas pour les Stilinski, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça spécial ?

Stiles ne répondit pas à la question de Derek, car les portes de l'ascenseur, Stiles sortit de l'appareil et alla vers l'entrée de son appartement pour l'ouvrir. Laura et Derek le suivirent et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

L'appartement était de taille moyenne, il était composé d'un petit salon ouvert sur la cuisine. Il était composé en plus d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres, une qui appartenait à Stiles et une à Laura. La jeune fille tira le bras de Derek pour lui montrer sa chambre. Derek la suivit en silence.

\- Tu vas voir, ma chambre elle est super, en plus il a y plein de livres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le salon. Stiles posa les affaires de Laura et les siennes sur son canapé, Stiles ouvrit la fenêtre dans son salon et regarda par celle-ci. Il adorait se regarder par la fenêtre. Devant la fenêtre, il y avait un balcon en grillage avec une échelle de secours. Combien de fois la nuit, Stiles s'était assis sur le rebord pour réfléchir, se calmer, analyser ses problèmes. De là, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Stiles rentra dans le salon et alla dans sa cuisine se faire un chocolat avec des gâteaux.

Stiles venait de finir de préparer son chocolat et s'installa à la table de sa cuisine quand Derek et Laura revinrent dans le salon. Laura alla s'installer dans le salon, sur la table basse, prit sa caisse à jouet alors que Derek lui rejoignit Stiles dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

\- Alors ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Elle est bien ta fille, pas de doute.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle parle beaucoup, lui répondit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Et alors, c'est normal, elle est comme moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est aussi hyperactive et elle a aussi le Trouble du Déficit de l'attention.

Derek se tut et ne dit plus rien au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle a beaucoup de livres sur loups.

\- Oui, elle adore les loups, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Peut-être qu'elle sent que les loups te sont liés ?

\- Si tu le dis, Stiles lui répondit froidement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent une nouvelle fois et regardèrent Laura jouer avec ses jouets. Après de nombreuses minutes de silence, Derek craqua et se mit de nouveau à parler.

\- Stiles je peux te poser une question sans que cela dégénère.

\- Tout dépend de ta question mon cher, mais vas-y je t'écoute.

\- C'est à cause de Laura que tu ne m'as jamais invité ici avant.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me voyais te dire, coucou Derek comment vas-tu ah oui j'ai une fille au fait. Et puis je veux que personne ne soit au courant pour Laura, je veux vivre tranquillement. Seul mon père et Jordan sont au courant pour Laura.

\- La jeune femme du restaurant, c'est la mère de Laura ?

Stiles lui fit non de la tête.

\- C'est sa baby-sitter.

\- Où est sa mère alors ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

\- Pour faire simple, elle est morte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est morte en mettant au monde Laura.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute et puis ça va pour moi, c'est plus difficile pour Laura. Elle a besoin d'une mère.

\- Je ne pense pas, je crois que tu t'en sors bien avec elle. Elle a l'air heureuse.

\- Je fais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, elle est mon rayon de soleil. Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Après l'histoire des chimères, la presque mort de mon père et d'autres choses, j'ai décidé de quitter Beacon Hills et je suis venu ici à San Francisco pour l'université. Une des universités de cette ville m'avait offert une bourse complète. Puis quand j'ai commencé l'université, j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises pour essayer d'oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu à Beacon Hills.

\- Quel genre de bêtise ?

\- Des bêtises d'adolescents, tu vois, je sortais beaucoup, buvait beaucoup et m'amusait beaucoup… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je voulais oublier ma vie, dit simplement Stiles.

\- Oui je vois le genre, répondit Derek.

\- Puis un jour, Julia, c'est la mère de Laura est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes bêtises et de prendre mes responsabilités.

\- Oui, mais tu sais vous auriez pu prendre d'autres décisions.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne regrette pas car Laura est le plus beau cadeau. Donc une fois que j'ai appris pour Julia, j'ai trouvé cet appartement et je me suis occupé de Julia et du bébé.

\- Euh vous étiez…

\- Amants, c'est ça ?

Derek acquiesça.

\- Non en fait on s'est rendu compte qu'on ressentait seulement de l'amitié, on était simplement ami.

\- Alors tu as arrêté tes études pour trouver ce travail de serveur.

\- Oui, tu sais j'avais pas trop le choix, l'argent ne coulait pas à flot.

\- Oui mais Julia aurait pu t'aider.

\- Non pas avec sa maladie.

\- Quelle maladie ?

\- Julia avait à la base une santé fragile mais durant sa grossesse nous avons découvert qu'elle souffrait d'un hématome rétro placentaire ou plus communément appelé décollement du placenta, elle devait rester alitée pour ne pas perdre le bébé.

Derek se tut, il ne pouvait plus rien dire, mais c'était quand même dommage.

\- T'inquiètes je ne resterais pas serveur toute ma vie, sache que depuis quatre ans j'ai repris mes études, je suis des cours par correspondance.

\- C'est vrai ? Quelles études ?

\- Des études pour être enseignant. Là je suis dans ma dernière année et après le stage j'aurais mon diplôme.

\- C'est bien, j'aurais trouvé dommage que tu ne fasses pas d'étude, tu es tellement intelligent.

\- Merci. Dit Stiles simplement.

Les deux jeunes se turent de nouveau, chacun dans leur pensée. Chacun regardait Laura jouer dans le salon. Stiles repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa fille, quant à Derek il essayait d'imaginer ce que Stiles avait vécu.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda subtilement Derek.

\- Encore, je trouve que tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui.

\- Allez la dernière, promis.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui. Vas-y, dit Stiles.

\- Pourquoi Laura ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle s'appelle Laura.

Derek acquiesça de la tête.

\- Tu sais Laura est une prématurée, elle est née avec deux mois d'avance à cause de la maladie de Julia. On venait de me dire que Julia était morte et tout ça. Puis on m'a emmené dans la pièce où se trouvait ma fille, là quand je l'ai vu dans la couveuse. Je me suis mis à penser à Laura et je lui ai donné son nom. Ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, je pensais à ta sœur, je sais pas, tu connais mon cerveau, il a tendance à partir dans tous les sens. Tu n'as qu'à le prendre cela comme un hommage.

\- Merci, en tout cas pour cet hommage.

\- Eh ma fille mérite le meilleur, alors il lui fallait un nom d'une grande dame.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Laura rejoignit son père dans la cuisine, lui demanda l'accès à ses genoux, y monta et se mit à parler.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ma puce.

\- Derek peut rester manger à la maison ce soir ?

\- Cela dépend ma chérie.

\- De quoi ?

\- De Derek, c'est à lui de décider, tu sais il a peut-être quelque chose de prévu, ma puce.

\- Derek tu veux bien manger avec papa et moi ? demanda Laura à Derek.

\- Bien sûr, si je ne dérange pas.

\- Non, t'inquiètes pas, une personne en plus c'est pas dérangeant.

사랑*****사랑

Depuis ce jour, la vie de Stiles avait littéralement changé. Derek passait de plus en plus de temps avec Stiles et Laura. En effet, Stiles n'avait plus besoin de cacher sa vie personnelle. Stiles laissait Derek de plus en plus entrer dans sa vie. Au début il avait dû mal de voir Derek et Laura s'entendre, il avait peur que sa fille l'oublie puis il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Il laissait de plus en plus Derek sans surveillance avec sa fille. Par exemple, Derek s'occupait de Laura pendant que Stiles était occupé à travailler ses cours. Derek était devenu un vrai soutien dans la petite famille. Stiles s'ouvrait de plus en plus à Derek quand ils étaient seuls.

Parallèlement à leur relation, Derek apprenait à connaître Laura. Comparé à Stiles, Laura était beaucoup plus ouverte. Il arrivait à parler avec Laura, surtout que Laura n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Derek notamment sur les loups. Derek adorait lui répondre. Au début, Stiles n'avait pas était très chaud, quand Derek abordait le sujet mais Derek l'avait rassuré, il n'évoquerait pas le côté surnaturel avec Laura. Stiles s'était calmé à propos de cela, il participait même dès fois à la conversation. Stiles lui disait à chaque fois "heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es un vrai loup, sinon elle ne le lâchera plus", quand ils étaient seuls. Derek passait de plus en plus de temps à la maison avec eux. Stiles se demandait même s'il ne vivait pas avec eux, vu le temps qu'il passait à la maison. Le loup s'endormait pratiquement tous les soirs sur le canapé de Stiles.

사랑*****사랑

Comme chaque jour, Derek était au restaurant, pendant que Stiles lui travaillait. Derek ne l'avouera jamais. Mais il se sentait plus serin au côté de Stiles. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était sentit au bien. Auprès de Stiles et Laura, Derek avait l'impression de redevenir quelqu'un de normal. Et oui, il n'y avait pas que Stiles qui changeait au contact de Derek, lui aussi changeait au contact de Stiles et de Laura. Il essayait d'être moins grincheux, moins renfermait sur lui. Il essayait de s'ouvrir aux autres, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé lui aussi. Derek adorait regarder Stiles évoluer dans son espace, notamment au restaurant. Le loup le trouvait magnifique. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, déjà quand il était jeune, Stiles était un bel homme mais là il était devenu encore plus beau. Il avait encore pris quelques centimètres, il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il avait toujours la même coupe quand il l'avait quitté, c'était celle qui lui allait le mieux. Stiles depuis, ces dernières années, avait pris quelques muscles, il était toujours mince, mais il n'était plus le petit gringalet qu'il avait vu lors de leur première rencontre. Derek pouvait apercevoir sous son uniforme que Stiles était très sexy.

\- Jeune homme, tu devrais fermer ta bouche, on dirait un chien, Dit le patron en regardant Derek avec un sourire.

\- Le loup se reprit, cessa son observation et se retourna vers Jack.

\- Comment ça, un chien ?

\- Oui, on dirait un chien qui cherche son os. Dit Jack avec un sourire.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai… nia Derek.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, ce que tu ressens.

\- De quoi, tu parles ?

\- Arrête cela se voit que tu apprécies beaucoup, Stiles.

\- C'est vrai, tu crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte.

\- Je ne pense pas. Dit le patron.

\- Derek souffla de soulagement.

\- On dirait que cela te soulage.

\- Oui, Stiles et moi, on vient seulement de reconstruire notre amitié, je ne veux pas détruire cela. Je préfère ce qu'on a aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai aussi, mais est-ce que cela te suffira ? Et si un jour, Stiles rencontre quelqu'un.

\- Je me contenterai d'être là pour lui et je le soutiendrais. Dit Derek.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci, dit Derek avec un sourire.

Il était vingt-deux heures trente, Stiles avait enfin une pause, il restait encore quelques personnes, Marc lui avait dit d'aller prendre une pause. Enfin en parlant de pause, Marc lui avait montré Derek avec un grand sourire. Comme s'il insinuait quelque chose, mais Stiles ne voyait rien. C'est vrai qu'il aimait que Derek soit là, d'ailleurs il se demandait souvent pourquoi il était là avec lui, au lieu de vivre sa vie. Mais il avait peur d'aborder le sujet Derek avait une grande place dans sa vie que ce soit pour lui mais aussi pour Laura. Stiles sourit à Marc et alla rejoindre Derek au bar.

\- Alors, on s'amuse, demanda Stiles, s'installant à côté de Derek.

\- Et Stiles, je te paye pas à ne rien faire. Dit le patron avec un sourire.

\- De un je travaille, là je fais une pause. Et de deux, c'est Marc qui m'a dit que je pouvais prendre ma pause, il s'occupe de tout. Mais je peux partir si je dérange ton plan drague, dit Stiles en faisant mine de se lever avec un sourire.

\- Jeune homme, désolé mais Derek n'est pas trop mon style, tu vois, sans vouloir t'offenser Derek.

\- Mais ce n'est rien, dit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton style, demanda Stiles avec un sourire en se réinstallant à son tabouret.

\- Tu vois, je les préfère plus gringalet…

\- Comme Stiles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Et surtout obéissant… Dit le patron avec un sourire.

\- Donc comme Marc, quoi, dit Stiles.

\- En autre… Dit le patron avec réserve.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Car c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Quel est le problème ? Continua Stiles.

\- Stiles… c'est compliqué… Dit le patron.

\- Moi je vois pas, la question est simple, il te plaît ou pas ?

\- Stiles…

\- Réponds, dit Stiles.

\- Ok oui, il me plaît et alors ?

\- Alors essaye, tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- Stiles, il y beaucoup de choses qui rentre en compte.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- D'un, je suis son patron et lui est mon employé, donc pour commencer une relation, ce n'est pas trop génial.

\- Oui, mais on sait bien que tu le virais pas si cela devait se passer mal, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et la différence d'âge ? Tu y as pensé ? Dit Jack.

\- Désolé mais c'est une excuse, regarde Derek et moi, on a une différence d'âge de 7 ans. Et alors, moi cela me dérange pas. Personnellement je préfère les personnes plus âgées. Et puis il y a quoi 10 ans entre vous, c'est ça ? Et alors quand on aime, l'âge ne compte pas et puis c'est pas à toi de choisir seul. Tu devrais laisser Marc, avoir le droit au chapitre, imagine que ce soit ton âme sœur, tu risques passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je vais réfléchir. Dit Jack avec un petit sourire.

Jack s'éloigna de Derek et Stiles pour servir un client.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu es allé un peu fort. Demanda Derek.

\- Non, écoute cela fait des mois, que je les vois se languir tous les deux chacun de leur côté, c'est chiant à la fin. Entre Jack qui ne fait rien, car il ne veut pas le blesser et Marc qui drague tout ce qui bouge pour que Jack fasse attention à lui. Cela risque de mal finir, un jour.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage ?

\- J'ai grandi Derek, on grandit tous un jour.

\- Tu me plais bien comme tu es aujourd'hui. Dit Derek simplement.

\- Et au lycée ?

\- Tu étais déjà bien au lycée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Dommage qu'on était pas vraiment amis au lycée.

\- Maintenant c'est du passé, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal mais maintenant on est amis.

Derek s'était approché de Stiles pour lui dire cette phrase. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Stiles n'avait cessé d'observer Derek lors de cet échange. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Quand Stiles sursauta d'un coup le ramenant à la réalité, Stiles s'éloigna à regret de Derek.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles sortit quelque chose de sa poche, c'était son téléphone, il regarda l'écran.

\- C'est Jordan, il faut que je réponde, dit Stiles.

Derek lui fait oui de la tête. Stiles décrocha son téléphone et répondit.

\- Salut, Jordan. Comment ça va à la maison ? Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Salut, Stiles, je ne te dérange pas.

\- Non je suis en pause là, tu peux parler.

\- Stiles, si je t'appelle… c'est que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Derek vit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Stiles, il le vit se redit d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est ton père, il a été attaqué, il a l'hôpital. Une créature l'a attaqué.

Stiles devient de blanc d'un coup, il était paralysé par la peur, son père venait de se faire attaquer, encore du surnaturel.

\- Stiles, Stiles, et tu m'entends ? Cria Jordan à travers le téléphone.

Derek vit que Stiles était en état de choc, cela commença à lui faire peur, surtout quand il entendit Jordan crier à travers le téléphone. Derek s'approcha alors du jeune et prit le portable et répondit.

\- Jordan, c'est Derek. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Le Sheriff est à l'hôpital. Il a été attaqué, là il vient d'être envoyé en chirurgie, on sait pas ce qu'il a.

\- Ok, je m'occupe de Stiles puis je te préviens quand on arrive. Appelle s'il se passe quelque chose.

\- D'accord, Derek prend soin d'eux, tu me promets.

\- Oui.

Derek raccrocha le téléphone, s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Stiles, ça va ? Demanda Derek.

\- Mon père, dit Stiles.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est en salle d'opération tout va bien se passer. Jordan nous préviendra s'il y a quelques choses.

Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras pour se rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jack en revenant à leur hauteur.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que mon père venait d'avoir un grave accident, il est à l'hôpital. Dit Stiles en s'éloignant du loup.

Cependant Derek ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il passa son bras sur les épaules de Stiles pour le rassurer. Il avait peur que Stiles le rejette mais cela fut le contraire, Stiles s'approcha encore plus de Derek.

\- Stiles, tu devrais y aller. Dit le patron.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Stiles. J'ai pas encore fini mon service.

\- Idiot, j'ai pas dit ça, mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi, faire des valises et aller prendre des nouvelles de ton père.

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme cela.

\- Pourquoi, jeune homme ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous abandonner et si j'y vais, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir, je ne serais pas quand je vais rentrer.

Jack sortit du bar pour s'approcher de Stiles pour qu'il le voit.

\- Ecoute, Stiles c'est pas grave. Il faut que tu y ailles. Puis de toute façon, te connaissant tu ne feras rien de bon. Tellement que tu seras obnubilé par cela. Il faut que tu saches pour ton père. Puis depuis que tu travailles ici, tu n'as jamais pris de vacances. Donc…

\- Donc…

\- Tu sais quoi… tu es en vacances à partir de maintenant.

\- Euh…

\- Allez ouste, je veux que tu partes.

\- Euh… merci, dit Stiles en se levant, je vais me changer. Dit Stiles en les laissant seul.

\- Derek, promet moi de veiller sur eux.

\- Oui, je ne le quitterais pas d'une semelle. Dit Derek.

\- Merci, il va en avoir besoin.

Stiles revient quelques minutes plus tard, changer.

\- Jack, encore merci.

\- De rien, n'oublie pas de donner des nouvelles.

\- Promis, dit Stiles.

Derek et Stiles quittèrent le restaurant, s'installèrent dans la voiture puis ils partirent chez Stiles.

사랑*****사랑

Notre duo arriva enfin chez le plus jeune, le trajet s'était fait en silence, Stiles ne cessait de penser à son père. Il espérait que tout aller bien. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Derek ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Quand ils entrèrent, Stiles salua la baby-sitter, il fit signe à Derek de s'installer pendant que lui, il conduisit la baby-sitter à la porte. Il la remercia pour ce soir et lui expliqua la situation. Il lui dit qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle pour un moment, car il devait quitter la ville pour aller voir sa famille, il la paya. Une fois partie, Stiles revint dans le salon, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il commençait à stresser. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, il commençait à perdre pied. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer. Il avait une sensation d'étouffement, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Derek sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez Stiles, il vit tout de suite que le jeune père allait avoir une crise d'angoisse. Le lycaon se leva du canapé et alla rejoindre le plus jeune. Il se mit devant lui, puis lui attrapa les épaules, le loup posa ses mains sur chaque épaule du jeune homme.

\- Stiles ? Regarde-moi.

Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, il ne voyait rien devant. Il avait peur, froid, il tremblait de tout son corps. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une crise d'angoisse. Il en avait tellement fait qu'il savait reconnaître les signes même s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de trouver une solution pour les vaincre. Il se pensait perdu quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Cette chose dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. La chaleur commença à emplir son corps, il se réchauffa petit à petit. Il entendit enfin qu'on lui parlait, que Derek lui parlait.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi, il faut te calmer. Respire doucement.

Stiles acquiesça, il était incapable de parler. Il écouta attentivement les mots de Derek. L'ancien alpha, enleva une des mains des épaules de Stiles, puis lui prit ses mains et les posa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur.

\- Stiles, tu sens mon cœur.

Stiles acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Maintenant, tu vas essayer de caler ta respiration sur la mienne. Stiles ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien d'autres que les battements de mon cœur.

Stiles ferma les yeux, fit le vide autour de lui et écouta le cœur de Derek. À travers sa main, il sentit les battements de cet organe. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour se caler sur la respiration de son voisin. Stiles se sentit enfin plus calme et ouvrit les yeux pour montrer à Derek qu'il allait mieux.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui, merci.

Stiles se détacha du torse de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Stiles.

\- C'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu t'es repris, il faut que tu sois fort pour fille.

\- Laura ? Au non je l'ai oublié, je suis si nul que ça.

\- Stiles, stop ne pense pas ça, c'est normal, après tout c'est ton père. Tu as le droit de paniquer.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là. Je vais aller voir Laura.

Stiles s'éloigna de Derek, puis quitta le salon pour aller voir sa fille dans sa chambre. Il y pénétra en douceur, s'approcha doucement du lit pour s'y asseoir. Sa fille s'était endormie, Le jeune père de famille toucha sa fille pour la réveilla. Laura se frotta les yeux avec ses mains puis ouvrit ses yeux.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, chérie, c'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Chérie, il va falloir que tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles, il faut qu'on parte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On doit partir pour aller voir papy, car il a eu un accident.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Justement chérie, je ne sais pas c'est pour ça qu'on va le voir.

\- Papa, il va aller mieux, hein ? S'inquiéta Laura

\- Tu connais ton grand-père, chérie, il est fort comme un roc.

Laura acquiesça, puis se leva doucement du lit. Stiles se leva lui aussi à son tour et alla dans l'armoire de sa fille pour lui prendre des vêtements. Il revint vers elle, commença à lui enlever son pyjama et le remplaça très vite par un pantalon, un t-shirt et un pull.

\- Voilà, tu es habillée, Stiles lui sourit.

\- Merci !

\- Derek, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît, cria Stiles.

Derek ne tarda pas à arriver dans la chambre de Laura.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles, un problème ? Demanda Derek en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Oui… enfin non, tu peux t'occuper de faire la valise de Laura avec elle, pendant que moi je m'occupe de faire la mienne. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui pas de problème.

\- Merci, vérifie bien de ne rien oublier. Dit Stiles. Et toi, Laura vérifie que Derek fait bien ce que je lui demande.

\- Oui, papa je le surveille. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles les laissa seul et alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises, il alla dans son placard, regarda au fond prit sa valise et l'installa sur le lit. Le jeune homme fit ses bagages en silence en alternant les chemins entre sa commode et sa salle bain. Pendant ce temps, Laura et Derek travaillaient ensemble pour faire la valise de la jeune fille. Puis ils rejoignirent Stiles dans le salon.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, on a tout. Dit Derek en posant la valise à terre.

Laura était à côté de Derek, très silencieuse.

\- Donc on a tout ce qu'il faut. On peut partir ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Papa, on y va comment ? Dit Laura.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai pas pensé.

\- On peut prendre ma voiture si tu veux, comme ça je serais là pour te soutenir. Répondit Derek.

Stiles s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et la resserra.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé autre chose, Derek. Enfin, tu me comprends ce que je veux dire, tu fais partie de la famille. Mais il faut qu'on passe par chez toi pour tes affaires.

\- Non, pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout ce qui me faut ici.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'ai oublié, que tu squattes ici souvent.

\- Comme si je te forçais à me supporter.

\- Tu entends ça, chérie. Derek se plaint, Devrait-il rester avec nous ?

\- Oui, papa, Derek est cool !

\- Tu as vu même ta fille est de mon avis.

\- Laura tu devrais être avec ton papa. Dit Stiles.

\- Non, car je veux pas que Derek parte, répondit Laura sérieusement.

Stiles s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à sa fille et lui prit les mains.

\- Chérie, sache que je plaisantais, d'accord, Derek peut rester avec nous autant qu'il le veut. Tu comprends.

Laura lui fit de la tête en serrant sa peluche. Stiles se releva.

\- Tu prends Laura et moi les sacs.

\- D'accord, viens par là princesse. Dit Derek.

Laura tendit ses bras pour que Derek puisse la prendre avec sa peluche. Pendant ce temps Stiles prit les sacs de chacun puis vérifia s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent faire la sortie de l'appartement. Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence. Derek sortit ses clés pour ouvrir sa voiture. Stiles alla vers le coffre, l'ouvrit et posa toutes les valises. Alors que le jeune loup lui s'était dirigé vers la porte arrière, l'ouvrit puis installa Laura dans son siège auto pour le voyage. Puis les adultes allèrent s'installer devant. Derek vérifia que tout le monde était installé puis il mit le contact direction Beacon Hills.

사랑*****사랑

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils conduisaient dans le silence dans un silence complet. Laura avait même fini par s'endormir, après plusieurs conversations sans queue ni tête. Stiles savait comment était sa fille, elle était comme lui. Il savait donc comment l'a calmé quand elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce qui est quand même ironique vu que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer lui-même. Il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. En effet, s'il y pensait vraiment, à chaque problème rencontré, il avait toujours quelqu'un prêt de lui. Pendant plusieurs années cela avait était Scott. Il avait toujours été son roc, son frère. C'est pour ça, que depuis que Scott était devenu un loup garou, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et cela avait fini par les séparer pour de bon. Après il y avait eu son patron qui l'avait soutenu après la mort de Julia et là maintenant il y avait Derek. Il dépendait toujours de quelqu'un. Stiles devait vite se reprendre, il savait que cela ne durait pas pour toujours. Personne ne voulait de lui pour longtemps.

Stiles décida de fuir ses pensées et vérifier de voir s'il n'avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Merde… Cria d'un coup Stiles.

Derek sursauta dans la voiture, il était tellement surpris de l'entendre, depuis le début du voyage, Stiles s'était réfugié dans le silence. Cela lui changea beaucoup de ses dernières années. Stiles s'était calmé avec l'âge même s'il avait encore les signes de son hyperactivité. Il aimerait tellement revoir l'ancien jeune homme. Certaines fois, quand ils étaient seuls, et surtout que Stiles était détendu, il le revoyait. Derek aimait bien les deux facettes de cet homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Le frigo !

\- Le frigo ? dit Derek complètement perdu.

\- Oui le frigo, il est plein, j'ai fait les courses hier.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh ben, ça va pourrir. On ne sait pas quand on rentre. Dit Stiles sérieusement.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à son patron pour le prévenir pour le frigo et l'appartement. Quand il finit de rédiger son message, il leva sa tête et vit que Derek avait un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Rien, dit Derek tout en riant.

\- Derek… Insista Stiles.

\- D'accord, d'accord, le frigo ? Il faut que dans un moment comme cela, il faut que tu penses au frigo.

\- Et si tu veux rentrer dans un appartement qui pue, c'est ton choix. Mais pas le mien. Dit Stiles sérieusement.

\- Stiles, c'est bon et je suis sûr que Jack s'occupera de tout. Il est responsable, tu sais.

\- Oui.

L'habitat devient de nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes profitèrent du silence de la nuit.

\- Au fait, Derek si tu en as marre ou si tu es fatigué, je peux prendre la relève pour la conduite. Dit Stiles.

\- Merci, mais je pense que cela ira.

\- Tu me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, que je te fais confiance, mais tu devrais dormir au lieu de vouloir prendre le volant. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Sérieux ? Dormir ? Répondit Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Oui je sais, mais je stresse, je n'y arriverai pas avant de voir mon père, de savoir qu'il va bien.

\- Stiles, ça va aller pour ton père, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que ça ira.

\- Il a intérêt à aller mieux et pourquoi tu en es sûr ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en fréquentant les Stilinski, c'est que c'était dur de se débarrasser d'eux. Ils sont comme une mauvaise herbe, qui pousse et repousse.

\- Et… Dit Stiles en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime bien les mauvaises herbes.

Stiles se tut de nouveau puis se mit à souffler. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Stiles, tu veux vraiment que je tire les vers du nez ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'aurai jamais pensé que je reviendrais à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu n'y as pas remis les pieds depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Beacon Hills, cela fait 7 ans environ. C'est mon père qui venait me voir d'habitude.

\- Ça va bien se passer, rassura Derek.

\- Oui, mais il y a la meute, je n'ai revu personne et parlé à personne depuis. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer avec eux. Et il y a Laura aussi.

\- Derek enleva une main du volant et la posa sur le genou de son voisin.

\- Stiles tout va bien se passer. Et si jamais, il se passe quelque chose, je serais là pour toi et Laura. Je ferais barrage entre eux et vous.

Stiles attrapa la main du loup sur genou, l'a pris dans la sienne, lui sourit.

\- Merci pour tout.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tuent à nouveau, et continuèrent le chemin vers Beacon Hills. En espérant que tout allait bien se passer à Beacon Hills.

 **À Suivre…**

* * *

 **Envie de lire la suite ou pas?**

 **Bises**

 **Emmissaire Stilinski**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil, comme promis, voici la suite et la fin de cet OS .**

 **Attention pas de relecture, donc désolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent seulement au petit matin, à Beacon Hills, les lueurs du la nuit faisaient place aux lumières du jour. Stiles n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'état de son père. Il espérait tellement qu'il n'avait rien de grave, tout cela encore à cause du surnaturel. Ils allèrent directement à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas le temps de faire quelques choses avant.

Derek se gara sur le parking, Stiles sortit de la voiture, puis ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour prendre sa fille. Elle était complètement endormie.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne, demanda Derek.

\- Non, c'est bon, je préfère l'avoir avec moi. J'ai besoin de l'avoir avec moi. Dit Stiles pour se rassurer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ton père va aller mieux. Rassura Derek.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Derek s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, Stiles répondit à son câlin. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Stiles se pencha pour détacher sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras, bien contre lui. Derek attendit que Laura soit dans les bras de son père pour fermer la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles se dirigea vers l'accueil pour demander où se trouvait la chambre de son père. La secrétaire lui indiqua une fois qu'elle sut qui il était.

Le petit groupe s'approcha de la chambre quand ils virent que toute la meute en entière était présente. Il avait eu raison, c'était bien à cause du surnaturel tout cela. Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup, il ne se sentait pas de les voir. Cela faisait plus de 7 ans qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé. Il les reconnut tous, il avait même Jackson, depuis quand il était revenu ? Stiles se reprit et se dit qu'il était là pour son père. Il souffla un bon coup et s'avança vers eux.

Derek avait bien vu le moment d'hésitation de Stiles. Il n'avait rien dit, il suivit Stiles en silence. Le jeune homme arriva enfin à la hauteur de la meute, il décida de passer devant eux, en faisant abstraction d'eux, il les ignora et se dirigea directement vers Jordan. Derek qui était derrière lui, leur fit un signe de la tête pour les saluer.

\- Salut Jordan, dit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut, Stiles, répondit Jordan, s'approchant de Stiles et Laura.

\- Alors comment il va ? Questionna Stiles plein d'inquiétude.

Jordan mit une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le rassurer et surtout pour avoir son attention.

Stiles, ton père vient de sortir de chirurgie, il y a quelques heures, son état est stable. Ils l'ont installé dans sa chambre. Et ils attendent qu'il se réveille pour voir son état. Dit Jordan.

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista Stiles.

Jordan sera sa pression de sa main.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Stiles ? Dit le moi. Dit Jordan.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais menti.

\- Alors, crois-moi, d'accord ?

Stiles acquiesça en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer. Jordan enleva sa main et salua enfin Derek pendant que Stiles resta dans ses pensées. Il revint à lui quand il sentit quelque chose bouger dans ses bras. Laura commençait à émerger de son sommeil, elle sourit à son père. Stiles lui répondit instantanément.

\- On est arrivé ? Demanda Laura à son père.

\- Oui, chérie on est à l'hôpital.

Laura papillonna des yeux, pour se réveiller complètement, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital puis elle vit Derek, elle lui sourit. Derek lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers les autres personnes qu'il y avait puis elle reconnut Jordan.

\- Tonton Jordan. Dit Laura en tendant ses bras.

Laura voulait aller dans les bras de l'adjoint. Il tendit ses bras et l'a pris des bras de Stiles. Le jeune papa lui confia sans hésiter sa fille. Jordan attrapa Laura et le porta correctement dans ses bras pour ne pas la faire tomber.

\- Alors comment va ma princesse ? Demanda l'adjoint.

\- Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien et toi tonton ?

\- Moi ça va, je suis aussi fatigué que toi. Mais sinon tout va bien.

\- Et papy, il va bien ? S'inquiéta Laura.

\- Bien sûr princesse, il va beaucoup mieux, là il est en train de dormir. Donc il va falloir être très gentille.

\- Mais je suis très gentille, je ne fais pas de bêtise.

\- C'est vrai cela ? Tu ne me mens pas ! Jordan la regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. Tu es vraiment sage ?

\- Oui, je suis sage et en plus j'ai un témoin ! Dit Laura sûre d'elle et fière d'elle.

\- Témoins ? Dit Jordan avec un sourire. Toi tu es bien la fille de ton père. C'est lui qui t'as appris ce mot.

\- Non, c'est papy, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Papy, hein ?

Laura acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Alors qui est ce témoin mystère ?

\- C'est loup-loup.

Jordan se mit à rire.

\- Désolé mais loup-loup ne parle pas, une peluche ne parle pas, ma chérie.

\- Mais je sais, loup-loup c'est Didi, dit Laura en montrant Derek du doigt.

Jordan s'écarta de Laura et observa Derek avec un sourire.

\- Tu as raison Derek est bien un loup-loup. Alors Derek, Laura est vraiment gentille ? Demanda Jordan.

Laura est une vraie perle, elle ne fait pas de bêtise.

\- Tu as vu que j'ai dit la vérité. Dit Laura.

\- C'est vrai, dit Jordan.

Laura s'approcha de la joue de Jordan, et lui fit un bisou. Stiles s'approcha de sa fille.

\- Chérie, tu veux bien rester avec Jordan et Derek, je vais aller voir papy. Tu es sage. Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Oui, papa je serais sage.

Stiles s'approcha de sa fille, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il la laissa seule avec Derek et Jordan. Stiles se dirigea vers la chambre de son père, souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Il y pénétra doucement dans cette pièce. Il n'avait jamais été fan des hôpitaux, au contraire il détestait ces endroits. Pour lui, l'hôpital était signe de mort. Combien de personnes avait-il perdu ou failli perdre dans cet endroit ? Stiles s'approcha doucement du lit de son père. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'il sortait de chirurgie, il avait tellement l'air calme. Pourtant de près on pouvait voir que son père était blessé. D'abord, il avait plusieurs tubes qui sortaient de son bras, c'étaient sans doute les antibiotiques pour le soigner. Puis on pouvait voir ses nombreuses blessures, sur le corps, on apercevait de nombreuses griffures. La plus grosse se trouvait au niveau du ventre. Stiles souffla de soulagement, ce n'était pas la première fois que son père était blessé comme ça. Il avait toujours survécu. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

\- Papa, tu ne pouvais pas trouver une autre idée pour qu'on vienne te rendre visite. Tu voulais faire l'intéressant ou quoi. Papa réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi.

Stiles se leva et s'approcha de son père et lui fit une bise sur son front. Le jeune homme ne resta pas, il sortit pour rejoindre le groupe. À peine sortit de la chambre, que Laura le regarda avec insistance.

\- Alors papy, il va bien ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, il va bien, il est en train de dormir.

Stiles s'approcha de sa fille pour la rassurer. Laura se sépara des bras de Jordan pour aller dans les bras de son père. Stiles lui ouvrit ses bras, avec plaisir, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait besoin de sentir sa fille pour se rassurer. Laura se réfugia dans ses bras, sa tête dans le cou de son père.

\- Papa, je t'aime, dit Laura.

\- Moi aussi, chérie, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi profitant de la présence de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Stiles savait que Laura n'allait pas bien, elle avait peur, il la berça pour la rassurer.

\- Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, tu vas rester ici ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Euh…non, je vais rentrer chez moi, me prendre une bonne douche, me changer et dormir un peu puis je reviendrai un peu plus tard, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Mais non, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu. Et puis tu as raison, il faut que tu rentres te reposer, t'es pas beau à voir.

\- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement. Rétorqua Jordan avec un sourire.

\- Pas besoin, j'ai jamais été beau comme toi, continua Stiles.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est pas vrai papa…t'es beau, répondit sa fille.

\- Merci chérie, dit Stiles.

\- Tu connais le proverbe, la vérité vient de la bouche des enfants.

\- Ah ah ah, tu ferais mieux de rentrer dormir, tu es vraiment fatigué à sortir des bêtises comme ça.

Jordan s'approcha de nouveau de Stiles et Laura pour les prendre dans ses bras puis embrassa la joue de Laura pour leur dire au revoir, puis il quitta l'hôpital.

Stiles pensait avoir fini, mais il se trompa complètement. Scott décida d'agir, il se leva de sa place et s'approcha de Stiles. Cela faisait près de 7 ans, que Stiles ne l'avait pas vu. Et pourtant il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi bronzé que quand il était jeune. Il avait toujours le même physique. Note mentale pour Stiles, il aurait dû accepter la morsure de Peter au moins, il serait devenu sexy. Mais là, n'était pas le sujet. À l'approche de son ancien ami, tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfouissent, remontèrent à la surface, souffrance, tant de tristesse, tant de colère. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à pardonner, et à oublier.

\- Stiles…salut… je voudrais te parler, hésita Scott.

\- Désolé mais là, c'est pas le moment, j'ai pas envie de parler, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et tu peux aussi dire à ta meute de partir. D'un je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, j'ai autres choses à faire. Et en plus je suis fatigué, on a roulé toute la nuit, lui répondit très froidement Stiles.

Laura eut un sursaut de peur, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père aussi froid et parler comme cela à quelqu'un. Laura resserra sa prise sur son papa, elle voulait qu'il se calme. Elle ne voulait pas que son papa s'énerve.

\- D'accord, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Scott s'éloigna de Stiles et fit signe au reste de la meute et ils quittèrent l'hôpital en silence.

\- Stiles, tu vas bien ? Demanda enfin Derek.

\- Ça va, j'ai connu mieux, mais ça va, dit Stiles.

\- C'est vrai papa, tu vas mieux ? Demanda Laura.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, si je t'ai fait peur. Répondit Stiles.

\- Qu'est que tu comptes faire là ? Questionna le loup soucieux.

\- Je pense que je vais rester au chevet de mon père, je vais attendre qui se réveille. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends.

\- D'accord, eh…, raconta Derek en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu peux rester avec nous, s'il te plaît ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Bien sûr.

\- On y va alors, au fait chérie pas de bruit car papy dort.

\- Oui, papa, dit Laura.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Stiles alla sur le côté et installa sa fille dans le semblant de canapé qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Stiles enleva sa veste pour s'en servir comme couverture pour sa fille. Stiles resta près d'elle tout le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Une fois endormie, Stiles se leva, alla à la fenêtre pour fermer les volets pour éviter au soleil de rentrer dans la pièce pour réveiller sa fille. Stiles se tourna pour observer sa fille, puis il vit Derek assit sur un des fauteuils près de son père. Pendant que Stiles s'occupait de Laura, Derek avait été cherché un deuxième fauteuil et l'avait installé l'un à côté de l'autre au côté du lit de son père. Derek lui avait laissait le fauteuil près de son père. Stiles alla s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Merci, pour tout, dit Stiles en regardant Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles prit la main de son père, il avait besoin de le sentir pour se calmer.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Qu'il va aller mieux ? Demanda Stiles, complètement perdu.

Derek lui prit sa main de libre et encercla ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Stiles, ton père va aller bien, il a besoin juste dormir. Et toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de dormir car sinon tu ne vas pas tenir.

\- Oui, papa, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek sera sa main pour lui donner toute sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence. Stiles ne tarda pas à s'endormir grâce à la chaleur que Derek lui apportait cela. Derek décida qu'il était tant pour lui de dormir, il était aussi fatigué quand il sentit Laura bougeait à côté de lui. Laura s'était réveillée. La petite fille se leva et alla près de Derek.

\- Didi, en secouant Derek, tu es réveillé ? Demanda Laura.

\- Oui, ma chérie, répondit le plus vieux, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Laura lui tendit les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle voulait monter sur lui. Derek l'aida dans sa tâche et la jeune fille se plaça sur les genoux, confortablement installée. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Derek. Il l'encercla de sa main libre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Papy va s'en sortir, hein ? Papa ne me ment pas pour ne pas me faire peur ?

\- Non, chérie, ton papa ne te ment, ton papy a été gravement blessé, il a besoin de se reposer. Tout ira bien.

Laura encercla le torse de Derek pour se rassurer.

\- Je peux rester ? Demanda Laura.

\- Bien sûr.

Derek utilisa ses pouvoirs pour calmer Laura comme il avait fait avec son père. Laura rejoignit très vite le pays des rêves suivit de près par Derek.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles ouvrit les yeux doucement, quelqu'un venait de le toucher en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille. En effet, cela faisait quelques minutes que Derek essayait de l'appeler pour qu'il émerge de son sommeil. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers Derek.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda Stiles en émergeant.

Le jeune homme se réveilla d'un coup et se redressa correctement.

\- Ton père, dit simplement Derek en montrant le lit du Sheriff.

Stiles quitta le regard de Derek et se retourna vers le lit de l'hôpital, pour voir son père. Il était enfin réveillé. Stiles se sentit enfin beaucoup mieux. Voir son père éveillé, lui avait suffi à calmer toutes ses angoisses. Derek avait eu raison, son père était quelqu'un de fort. Stiles se mit à sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Stiles ?

\- Bien je suis là, car mon père n'a pas pu rester sage une minute, et il s'est blessé.

\- Et ton travail ? Tes études ? Tu ne peux pas tout quitter comme cela.

\- Je peux partir si je te dérange tant que ça.

\- Mais non… tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

\- Et je croyais que tu voulais que je vienne te rendre visite.

\- Oui… mais pas comme ça.

\- Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, mon patron m'a donné des vacances, il m'a clairement viré du restaurant pour que je vienne. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu pourras demander à Derek. Ok. Et puis si je suis là c'est parce que j'étais inquiet. Je t'aime, papa.

Stiles se leva, lâcha enfin la main de Derek pour s'approcher du lit d'hôpital et prit dans ses bras son père. Malgré le fait qu'il était heureux, il avait besoin de le sentir pour vraiment se rassurer.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa ! Dit le jeune en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir plus souvent.

\- C'est pas toi, il y a une minute qui se demandait pourquoi j'étais venu là.

\- Par contre, ta répartie, elle ne m'a pas manquée.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi, fiston. Répondit le Sheriff.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Comme d'habitude, une attaque de créature.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, tu n'as plus l'âge, papa.

\- Traites moi de vieux, fiston.

\- Désolé, mais tu n'es plus tout jeune, papa. Remarqua Stiles.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ferais plus attention.

\- T'as intérêt, sinon tu vas voir ce que je vais faire, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Alors, tu vas rester combien temps ?

\- Euh…je sais pas mais au moins jusqu'à que tu sois entièrement guéri. Dit simplement le jeune père de famille. On habitera avec toi pour t'aider à te rétablir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Stiles, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ? T'as vu ton état.

\- Stiles…ça suffit. Dit le Sheriff.

\- Papy ? dit une petite voix.

Les deux aînés Stilinski tournèrent la tête vers la voix et vivent que Laura commença à se réveiller, la jeune fille se redressa doucement grâce à l'aide de Derek. Laura descendit du loup et se dirigea vers le lit de son grand-père. La jeune fille se mit à sourire en voyant son grand-père debout, elle grimpa sur le lit grâce à l'aide de son père, puis s'approcha du Sheriff pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

Laura ne retint pas sa force durant son câlin, le Sheriff grimaça de douleur. Cependant le Shérif était heureux de voir ses deux amours ici à l'hôpital.

\- Comment vas-tu crapule ? Demanda le Sheriff à Laura.

\- Très bien, papy, un peu fatigué. Et toi, tu vas bien ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ? S'inquiéta Laura.

\- Non, chérie je ne vais pas mourir, je vais bien, je suis juste blessé. Il suffit juste que je me repose.

\- C'est vrai ? Insista la jeune fille.

\- Oui, crapule, tu vas voir d'ici, quelques jours, on ira se promener tous les deux.

Laura décida de s'allonger à côté de son grand-père. Stiles lui regarda cette scène avec un sourire. Il commençait à se rendormir.

Le Sheriff regarda sa petite fille avec un sourire, puis son fils et enfin Derek. Le loup était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne devait pas les laisser seul. Le Sheriff le regarda enfin avec un sourire.

\- Derek, merci. Dit le Sheriff.

\- De quoi ? Demanda surpris Derek.

\- D'avoir pris soin d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin, c'est normal.

\- Non, Derek, tu aurais pu nous laisser seul. Dit Stiles avec un sourire en le regardant.

\- Non, si ça avait été moi, tu aurais fait la même chose. Répondit Derek en regardant Stiles.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Si, Derek je tiens à te remercier. Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'occuper de mes chéris.

\- Papa, je suis un adulte maintenant.

\- Peut-être mais pour moi, tu seras toujours un bébé.

\- Papa, sourit-il en rougissant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à la réaction de Stiles.

사랑*****사랑

Après avoir rendu visite à son père à l'hôpital, Stiles avait décidé de partir pour laisser son père se reposer, il lui promit qu'il reviendrait demain avec Laura pour l'embêter. Il ajouta que Jordan viendrait lui rendre visite. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, la petite famille alla chez le Sheriff pour s'installer pour le séjour. Stiles décréta que Derek devait rester avec eux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, le loup dormait sur le canapé, et Stiles et Laura dans son ancienne chambre. Stiles avait installé un autre lit dans sa chambre.

Depuis ce jour, le petit groupe allait rendre visite au Shérif, des fois il tombait sur Jordan. Puis ils rentraient à la maison. Une routine s'était installée entre eux, Stiles était toujours proche de Derek, il aimait bien le sentir proche de lui. Le loup mettait en confiance Stiles, il se sentait en sécurité. Cela faisait longtemps, que ce n'était pas arrivé. Malgré ce qui était arrivé, Stiles ne faisait pas de cauchemar, dès qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer, Derek apparaissait à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il était heureux qu'il soit revenu dans sa vie.

Il fallut une semaine au Sheriff pour sortir de l'hôpital. Les médecins avaient décidé de le garder un peu plus longtemps pour être sûr qu'il n'avait et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de rechute. La cohabitation due de nouveau s'adapter à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans leur vie. Ils mirent quelques jours à s'entendre et à vivre ensemble sans problème. Ils leur avaient fallu quelques pour s'adapter à cette vie.

Cela faisait quelques jours que tout le monde vivait en harmonie dans la petite maison. Le Sheriff avait été mis aux arrêts pour cause de maladie. En effet il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sur le terrain tant qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri. Vivre à quatre dans cette maison n'était pas chose facile. Heureusement que chacun avait un peu d'espace. La maison n'était pas très grande pour tout le monde. Le Sheriff avait sa chambre, Stiles et Laura la leurs. Et Derek le canapé. Stiles avait dû faire de la place dans ses placards pour ses affaires à lui et à sa fille mais aussi pour celle de Derek. Le pauvre, avait ses affaires dans le salon, Stiles avait décidé de mettre ses affaires avec les siennes. Mais tout le monde y avait sa place. Cette maison était un vrai foyer maintenant.

Une autre routine s'installa entre eux, Stiles s'occupait de la maison avec l'aide de Derek, Derek lui s'occupait des petits travaux, alors que Stiles lui s'occupait des tâches ménagères surtout de la cuisine. Derek était toujours là quand Stiles était au fourneau. Il adorait le voir évoluer dans cet univers. Laura quant à elle, elle était toujours avec son grand-père. Elle s'était donné comme objectif de veiller sur grand-père. Elle était aussi mauvaise que son père, dès que le Sheriff faisait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas, elle lui faisait un reproche et quand il n'écoutait pas, Laura allait tout raconter à son père. De temps en temps, toute la famille aller se promener dans le parc. Laura adorait y aller.

Depuis que Stiles était revenu, de nombreux sentiments étaient remontés à la surface. Il se sentait bien, il était enfin à la maison. Le fait de retourner à la maison, lui fit se rendre compte, ce qu'il lui manquait, son père. Son père lui manquait beaucoup, c'était une des choses qu'il avait regrettées quand il était parti. Mais le problème restait toujours le même : la meute. Depuis qu'il était là, Stiles ne les avait encore pas vus, il avait tout fait pour ne pas les croiser. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il rester ou alors repartir chez lui à San Francisco. Peut-être que ce serait bien d'être ici ? Avec son père, mais il y avait Scott. Dès que Stiles prenait une décision, il y avait toujours quelque chose que penchait dans l'autre sens. Stiles était de plus en plus perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Stiles garda tout cela en lui, il n'en parlait à personne, il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ses états d'âmes.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'aller à la réunion de la meute de ce soir, elle avait été décidée plusieurs jours après l'attaque de son père. Au départ, il y avait seulement Derek qui devait y aller, en réalité sa présence était exigée par Scott. Mais Derek avait demandé à Stiles de venir avec lui. Au début, le jeune homme lui avait répondu un non catégorique. Puis plus les jours avancés, plus Derek arrivait à le faire flancher la balance pour le oui. Stiles avait hésité mais accepta finalement quand Derek lui dit qu'il allait s'en doute parler de son père et de la chose qui l'avait attaqué. Pour cette réunion, Stiles avait laissé Laura à son père pour la soirée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle est un contact avec la meute. Stiles était en train de donner les derniers conseils à son père sur sa fille, quand Derek arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non pas encore, papa tu as compris, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, d'accord.

\- Stiles, respire, tu sais que je t'ai élevé, donc je pense que ça va bien se passer avec Laura. Arrête de perdre du temps.

\- Papa… c'est pas vrai.

\- Stiles… gronda le Sheriff.

\- D'accord, je vais dire au revoir à Laura.

\- Stiles… tu es déjà allé la voir pour lui dire, lui dit son père.

\- Mais…

\- Stiles, ça va aller, Derek emmène le, avant qu'il change d'avis.

Derek le prit par les épaules et le guida vers la sortie pour quitter la maison. Derek prit ses clés au passage et guida Stiles jusqu'à la voiture. Après leur installation, Derek se mit en route en silence.

\- Stiles, ça va aller, tu sais, dit simplement Derek.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- Stiles… tu peux me parler tu sais…

\- J'ai peur, ok, ça te va !

\- De quoi ?

\- De revoir la meute, de ce qui va se passer. Ça fait quand même sept ans que je suis parti et pas en bon terme et surtout j'ai peur pour Laura.

\- Car personne n'était au courant pour elle.

\- Oui même si maintenant ils le sont.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a seulement le Sheriff et Jordan qui étaient au courant ?

\- D'abord je suis parti sans leur laisser un mot, je voulais plus les voir après ce qui s'est passé avec la meute. Et puis je fais tout pour que Laura est une vie sans surnaturel, une vie sans danger surtout qu'elle a hérité de mon don pour attirer les problèmes.

\- Tu sais que c'est mal barré pour le moment.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Une vie sans surnaturel c'est pas possible.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu as vu les gens que tu fréquentes.

\- J'ai aucun ami surnaturel dans ma vie.

\- Tu m'aurais pas oublié ou Jordan donc il y aura toujours de surnaturel autour de ta fille.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison mais pour le moment vous n'avez pas encore utilisés vos pouvoirs devant elle. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.

\- Je devrais peut-être rester loin de toi et de ta fille pour respecter ton choix.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie que tu partes, j'aime bien que tu sois là. Ajouta Stiles avec précipitation.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas toujours rester humain.

\- Je te demande pas ça, tu sais, je sais que le loup fait partie de toi. Si je le faisais ce serait renier ce que tu es. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu sais je t'aime bien en entier toi et le loup.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais encore attendre un peu qu'elle grandisse peut-être à ses sept ans pour lui dire la vérité. Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Imagine Laura quand elle saura que tu es vraiment un loup et qui puis et tu ressembles à son loup loup, elle ne va plus te lâcher mon cher.

\- C'est vrai que sa peluche me ressemble beaucoup jusqu'à ses yeux, je trouve cela très troublant.

\- Pas si troublant que ça, c'est pourtant pas sorcier.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une peluche unique, j'ai été dans une boutique spécialisée, c'est moi qui l'ai fait donc c'est normal qu'elle te ressemble. Après tout, tu es mon unique modèle pour les loups garou, tu es le seul que je connaisse qui se transforme complètement, lui dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Merci… dit Derek gêné. Au fait je me demandais pourquoi Jordan était au courant pour Laura ?

\- Tu es bien curieux, dis donc.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'est un sujet sensible.

\- Mais ce n'en est pas un. C'était une blague. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui depuis que tu es revenu, tu parles de plus en plus avec moi, j'ai pas l'habitude car c'était moi qui faisais la conversation avant. Mais par contre reste comme tu es maintenant j'aime bien parler avec toi.

\- Moi je trouve que tu redeviens toi-même avec moi, il te fallait peut-être un peu de temps pour me faire confiance et t'ouvrir plus à moi.

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu le fasses aussi, je veux dire me parler de toi… enfin si tu veux bien sûr.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit Derek avec un sourire. Alors ?

\- Jordan, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais, c'est juste une coïncidence en fait si on réfléchit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec cette histoire de chimère, Jordan et Lydia ont développé un lien entre eux, sauf pour Jordan ce lien était beaucoup plus important, il en est tombé amoureux. Il en a fait part à Lydia qui l'a rejeté. Jordan a très mal réagi, il était déprimé donc mon père lui a proposé de prendre des vacances pour s'aérer la tête, réfléchir. Il lui a proposé de venir chez moi. Pour mon père, à l'époque, c'était un moyen de voir comment ça allait puis quand il est arrivé, on a appris à se connaître.

\- Et il y a quel genre de relation entre vous ?

Stiles se mit à sourire, se souvenant des moments passés avec Jordan.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. On a failli une fois, un soir, mais on a arrêté à temps. Je préfère pas mélanger amitié et sexe. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne voulais pas perdre le seul ami que j'avais à l'époque.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que ton père et Jordan partent pendant quelques semaines hors de la ville.

\- Oui, comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis venu ici avant de venir à San Francisco. C'est Lydia qui me l'a dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais parti sans explications depuis l'histoire des chimères et que le Sheriff et ainsi que Jordan devait être au courant.

\- Comment t'as su pour San Francisco ?

\- Ton père.

\- Mon père ?

\- Oui, quand je suis venu voir ton père, j'ai vu des cartes postales accrochées au mur de son bureau, elles étaient toute de San Francisco et quand je lui ai posé la question j'ai vu qu'il cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de me retrouver dans cette ville.

Ils se tuent pendant quelques minutes, Stiles ne supportait pas cette atmosphère, il voyait bien que Derek voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais n'osait pas Stiles souffla de dépit face à la réaction de Derek.

\- Crache le morceau ! Dit Stiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que tu as envie de me poser une question, alors vas-y.

\- Tu as fait des choses avec des garçons ? demanda calmement Derek.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es gay ?

\- Non, j'aime aussi coucher avec les filles. Mais si on prend en compte mon passé, on peut dire que j'ai une tendance à préférer les garçons maintenant, la dernière fille avec qui j'ai couché c'est Julia.

\- Tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Tu sais si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, tu le saurais, tu vis pratiquement avec nous et non je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Depuis que Laura est née, j'ai eu quelques coups d'un soir avec des hommes mais rien de sérieux. De toute façon, qui voudrait quelqu'un comme moi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avec un enfant qui est aussi hyperactif que son père.

Puis il se tut à nouveau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il fallait qu'il le fasse avant de perdre le courage.

Derek tant qu'on y est dans les confidences, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Je suis heureux que tu sois là avec Laura et moi, c'est bien de t'avoir avec nous, je me sens bien. Puis je te remercie de nous avoir soutenus pour mon père. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi.

Derek ne sut quoi répondre à la déclaration de Stiles. Cela lui fit plaisir. Derek enleva une de ses mains du volant et la posa sur le genou de Stiles pour lui montrer ses sentiments.

\- Merci, mais c'est pas la peine, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil, lui dit Derek.

Stiles lui sourit et prit la main de Derek dans sa main et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la clinique. Dans une atmosphère calme et détendue.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles et Derek venait d'arriver devant la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Le lycaon se gara devant. Le jeune homme s'était un peu tendu en arrivant devant le bâtiment. De nombreux souvenirs lui remontèrent à la surface, notamment la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Scott devant celui-ci, celle qui avait marqué la fin de son amitié avec lui. Stiles chassa ses souvenirs pour revenir à lui, il était là pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à son père et rien de plus. Une fois qu'il le saurait, il partirait.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans la clinique, ils passèrent l'accueil, et allèrent dans la salle d'occultation. La réunion avait toujours lieu dans ce genre d'endroit au moins certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. À peine arrivé, Stiles vit que toute la meute était présente pour cette réunion. Il y avait Kira et Scott au centre du groupe, le bêta de Scott, Liam était présent avec sa petite amie Hayden qui apparemment était devenue elle aussi un loup garou. A côté de lui, Mason, le meilleur ami de Liam et Corey, se dit Stiles. Mais il n'en était pas sûr, car il ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Il y avait Lydia avec Jackson. Stiles se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et depuis quand il était revenu. Est-ce qu'il était remis avec Lydia ? Malia était aussi présente à cette meute, elle n'était pas partie pour chercher sa mère. Jordan se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, en silence. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas encore intégré à cette meute. Jordan n'avait jamais trouvé sa place au sein de cette meute. Et les autres n'avaient pas l'air de faire quelque chose pour l'intégrer, Stiles avait envie de leur mettre une bonne claque à chacun pour la manque de gentillesse envers Jordan. Et il restait encore une personne, celle qui ne voulait absolument pas le voir, lui parler, être dans la même salle que lui. Théo était comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, de le manipuler, comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer son père. Comme si c'était pas de sa faute si Scott et lui ne se parlaient plus. Et en plus vu la manière dont il était proche de Malia, ils étaient ensemble. Stiles frissonna de dégoût. A peine entrée dans la pièce que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, pour le regardait.

\- Mais voici notre très chère couille droite, bon retour à la maison, dit Jackson avec un sourire.

Stiles ne répondit pas à la remarque de Jackson, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler de tout manière. Il se dirigea vers Jordan directement sans regarder les autres. Derek fit un signe de tête pour saluer tout le monde et suivit Stiles de près. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher en cas de problème. Stiles arriva à la hauteur de Jordan et le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer.

\- Salut. Dit le jeune homme en s'écartant de Jordan.

\- Salut Stiles, répondit l'adjoint avec un sourire. Salut Derek, continua Jordan en regardant le loup.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Et le travail ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Tout va bien, rien de spécial. Aucun problème. Tu pourras dire à ton père qu'on n'a pas besoin lui, on s'en sort.

\- Je crois qu'il ne va pas apprécier si je lui dis ça. Il aime tellement son travail.

\- C'est vrai, rire l'homme de loi, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va de mieux en mieux, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir au travail, à ce rythme-là. C'est Laura qui sera triste de ne plus avoir son grand-père. Tu la verrais avec lui, on dirait un poussin qui suit sa maman.

\- Ça doit être beau à voir. Confirma Jordan en rigolant à la description de Stiles.

Deaton sortit de la salle du fond, entra dans la salle où avait lieu la réunion et vit les deux derniers arrivants.

\- Bonsoir Derek et Stiles. Dit Deaton.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Bonsoir doc, comment vous allez ? Dit Stiles.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien, j'ai pris quelques années.

\- C'est ce que je vois, dis Deaton en riant.

Deaton s'approcha de Scott et la réunion commença.

\- D'après les informations qu'on a la personne qui nous a attaqué est un loup garou oméga ou un bêta au vu des traces. Dit Scott.

\- Vu l'attaque, moi je pencherai plus pour un bêta, dit Deaton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Demanda Liam.

\- C'est simple, l'attaque a l'air d'être fait au hasard mais si on regarde bien, elle a été faite exprès. Donc je suppose que quelqu'un était visé.

\- Qui ? demanda Stiles.

Le jeune homme se mit à stresser, depuis qu'il avait entendu cela, il s'inquiéta pour son père, était-il en danger encore ? Derek s'approcha de Stiles pour qu'il le sent auprès de lui. Stiles le regarda rapidement pour lui montrer qu'il savait qu'il était là.

\- Personnellement, Stiles je ne peux pas te dire qui était visé. Désolé. La seule chose que je suis sûr, il était là en éclaireur.

\- Donc pour le moment, comme on ne sait pas qui est visé, on doit faire attention, d'accord tout le monde. Dit Scott.

Toute la meute acquiesça.

\- Donc soyez bien sur vos gardes.

\- Comment on peut faire en attendant ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Pourquoi pas des tours de garde ? Proposa Liam en prenant la main d'Hayden.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Dit Scott. On peut faire ça. Je propose de faire de groupe de deux.

Stiles se referma sur lui, il n'avait rien à faire ici, il aurait pu demander un résumé à Derek. Mais il fallait qu'il vienne. Au moins cela, lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il était devenu un étranger à ces gens. Stiles revient à lui quand il entendit le nom.

\- Derek, ça te va si tu fais équipe avec Jordan, comme il est seul.

Stiles se demanda si quelqu'un avait décidé de lui pourrir sa vie, d'abord son père, maintenant Derek. Il avait fait quoi au ciel. Le jeune commença à stresser, il ne voulait pas que Derek aille sur le terrain, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme son père. Derek prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Stiles sentit soudainement une source de chaleur sur lui, le jeune homme regarda et vit que Derek avait posé sa main sur son épaule, il la serra pour lui rassurer. Stiles posa sa main sur celle de Derek et la serra pour le remercier d'être toujours là.

\- Bon quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter, demanda Scott.

Toute la meute lui fit non de la tête. Stiles s'écarta de Derek, la réunion était finie, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait, car il fut coupé dans son élan. Lydia s'était éloignée de la meute et s'était tourné vers Stiles.

\- Stiles, cette enfant c'est bien ta fille ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Oui…hésita Stiles.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Laura, dit froidement Stiles.

\- Comme la sœur de Derek ? Questionna Lydia.

\- Oui.

\- Où est sa mère ? Lydia continua son interrogatoire.

Stiles se tendit, il se ferma complètement, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Julia et encore moins, là-devant toute la meute.

\- Elle n'a pas de mère. Dit Stiles.

Lydia se tut face à la réponse de Stiles.

\- Tu sais on organise un barbecue, tout le monde sera là, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec ton père et Laura.

\- Merci, je ne pense pas que je sois une bonne idée, je ne viendrais pas. Répondit Stiles.

\- Au contraire, moi je pense que ce serait un bon moyen pour ta fille de faire connaissance avec des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda froidement Stiles.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen pour que ta fille côtoie des filles et pas que des hommes. Une jeune fille a besoin de parler avec des femmes.

\- Tu insinues que je peux pas prendre soin de ma fille ? Répondit Stiles.

Le jeune commençait à perdre son calme, comment osait-elle ?

\- Lydia, sache que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de ma fille tout seul, je n'ai besoin de personne. Jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis bien sorti tout la seule.

\- Non, mais elle a besoin d'avoir des femmes à ses côtés qui va lui parler de choses de filles.

\- D'un ma fille n'a que 6 ans, donc elle est encore jeune, puis quand il sera l'heure, je serais me débrouiller seul. Sache que Laura a toute la présente féminine qu'elle a besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Comment tu peux insinuer que je m'occupe mal de ma fille. Et en plus je me demande pourquoi je me justifie devant vous. Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Stiles décida de la laisser, et quitta la pièce, il en avait marre. Là il avait atteint sa limite. Il n'en pouvait plus de ça.

Derek avait assisté à la scène en silence, il savait comment cela allait finir. Surtout quand Lydia avait commencé à parler de Laura. Stiles était pire que possessif avec sa fille, le jeune homme ne voulait pas de sa fille soit malheureux. Derek le savait, il avait vu comment Stiles était avec lui quand il était avec sa fille. Il lui avait fallu du temps à Stiles pour faire entièrement confiance au loup et lui laissait seul avec sa fille. Derek craqua et finit par souffler de dépit.

\- Franchement, Lydia tu n'avais pas un autre moyen que de critiquer la manière dont il élève sa fille.

\- Derek, c'était juste un conseil. Insista Lydia.

\- Oui, c'est ça, en tout cas, si tu continues comme ça, je peux te garantir que ce n'est comme ça que vous allez le récupérer. Moi je vous le dis.

Derek quitta à son tour la meute et alla rejoindre Stiles. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas parti. Quand il sortit du bâtiment, il vit que le jeune homme l'attendait dans la voiture. Derek se mit à sourire et monta dans la voiture pour la rejoindre. Stiles n'entendit pas Derek montait dans la voiture, il était dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Derek.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? Dit Stiles.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur Laura. Je suis un bon père ? Je m'occupe bien d'elle ? Dit Stiles triste, en regardant Derek dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute Stiles, ta fille t'adore, tu es géniale avec elle. N'écoute pas Lydia. Je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller très bien.

\- Merci, Derek.

\- De rien, c'est mon rôle. Je suis là pour te remonter le moral.

Derek mit le contact et ils quittèrent le parking dans le silence.

사랑*****사랑

Cela fait quelques jours que la réunion avait eu lieu, Stiles n'avait plus reparlé de cet incident avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus y penser à cela. Comment Lydia avait pu lui parler comme cela, après tout ce temps ? Cela faisait 7 ans qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en colère à cause de cette histoire mais pourquoi s'en prendre à sa fille. Le jeune n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, il n'avait jamais pensé que revenir ici serait aussi difficile. Il demandait de plus en plus s'il ne devait pas partir.

Encore une nouvelle journée qui arrivait pour notre jeune père de famille, il avait passé une partie de la nuit et de la matinée à travailler ses cours. Dans quelques semaines, Stiles passait ses examens finaux pour valider son diplôme avant de faire son stage. Exceptionnellement, il avait laissé sa chambre à Derek et Laura, Stiles n'avait pas voulu déranger sa fille durant son sommeil. C'est ainsi qu'il avait hérité du canapé du salon. Il avait que deux heures de sommeil à son compteur. Stiles s'arrêta en début d'après-midi, car il dormait debout, il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, pap ! Dit Stiles en baillant.

\- Salut, fils, pas trop fatigué ? Demanda le Sheriff.

\- Si un peu. Dit-il en rougissant.

\- C'est un peu normal, tu as dormi combien d'heure ?

\- Euh…quelques heures…

\- Stiles…

\- Deux heures, je crois.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention.

\- Oui papa, je te promets.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, il était seul avec son père dans la cuisine.

\- T'es tout seul ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, Laura est aux toilettes, et Derek est sorti.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, il a rendez-vous avec Scott à propos de l'attaque.

Stiles se redit, il espérait que tout aller bien se passer.

\- Stiles, tout va bien je passais. Dit le Sheriff en lui attrapant la main.

Stiles leva sa tête pour regarder son père avec un petit sourire. Son père le connaissait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Laura avec inquiétude.

La jeune fille était revenue des toilettes et avait vu le regard soucieux de son père. Les deux hommes avaient sursauté quand ils entendirent Laura parler. Stiles lâcha la main de son père et regarda sa fille avec un sourire.

\- Rien, crapule, ton père est juste stressé car Derek n'est pas là.

Laura se mit à sourire et s'approcha de son grand-père, elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- C'est vrai, quand il n'est pas là papa n'est pas normal. Dit Laura en regardant son grand-père.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, papa il a l'air plus heureux, quand Didi est là.

\- Ah bon ? Alors comme ça Stiles, tu es heureux quand Derek est dans les parages. Dit le Sheriff avec un sourire en regardant son fils.

Stiles se mit à rougir de plus en plus.

\- T'as vu papy, papa, il est rouge. Dit Laura en pointant son père.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Papa, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Dit Stiles.

\- Stiles, tu sais j'ai eu le temps de me faire à ce que tu m'as dit sur les garçons, cela me gêne pas. Et puis, Derek c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Papa… Dit Stiles de plus en plus gêné, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, on est juste ami et sache que Derek est hétéro, donc il ne se passera jamais rien.

\- Mais tu en as envie, insista le Sheriff.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ce qu'on a entre nous.

Stiles se tut et bailla de nouveau, il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Papa, tu es fatigué ?

\- Oui, chérie j'ai pas arrêté de travailler. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous poser une question à tous les deux. Dit Stiles en les regardant.

\- Oui, Dit Laura.

\- Va-y, ajouta le Sheriff.

\- Papa, tu peux t'occuper de Laura cet après-midi, car j'aimerais bien un peu me reposer en allant dormir un peu. Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et moi, papa ? Demanda Laura.

\- Laura, toi tu surveilles papy et tu regardes s'il fait des choses qu'il ne doit pas faire.

\- Oui, papa, je le surveille. Dit Laura sérieusement. Je protégerai papy.

\- Merci, ma chérie, tu es la meilleure.

Stiles se leva, s'approcha de son père et de sa fille. Et il leur fit la bise à chacun. Puis il monta dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu. À peine sa tête toucha son oreiller, il s'endormit tellement il était fatigué.

Stiles émergea tranquillement de son sommeil. Il se sentit un peu mieux, il était moins fatigué. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il avait dormi trois heures. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Stiles se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à sa santé. Il n'était plus jeune, il mettait beaucoup plus de temps à se remettre. Son père avait peut-être raison, il devrait ralentir. Le jeune se leva, s'étira doucement et quitta sa chambre. Il descendit tranquillement pour rejoindre son père, il commençait à descendre les escaliers, il entendit son père parler avec une femme. Cette femme, Stiles la reconnut immédiatement, c'était Melissa, la mère de Scott. Stiles s'apprêta à entrer dans la cuisine quand il entendit son nom, le jeune décida de rester cacher et écoutait la conversation.

Le Sheriff venait de rentrer de sa promenade avec Laura, la petite fille alla dans le salon regarder la télévision. Pendant ce temps, le Sheriff préparait quelque chose à grignoter pour eux. L'homme de loi alla chercher Laura, mais il la trouva endormi sur le sofa du salon. Il sourit en regardant sa petite fille. Elle était le portrait craché de son fils. Il était tellement heureux que Stiles et Laura soit enfin à la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son observation, on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et vit que c'était Melissa, il la laissa entrer et alla dans la cuisine boire un café. C'était ainsi que Stiles les avait retrouvés.

\- Melissa, tu ne comprends pas, je risque de le perdre. Dit le Sheriff.

\- Arrête John, je suis sûre que ton fils l'acceptera, il comprendra bien.

\- Peut-être avant, mais maintenant je suis pas sûr. Surtout depuis l'histoire de Scott.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Stiles t'en voudrais ?

\- La vérité…peut-être… je sais pas. S'il découvre que toi et moi on est ensemble. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction.

\- Je vois quel genre de réaction il pourrait avoir. Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait pour nous d'eux. Il veut ton bonheur.

\- Je pense qu'il me dirait qu'il est heureux pour moi, mais il ne viendrait plus ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Scott. Il ne voudrait pas le voir. De toute façon, je me demande pourquoi je stresse comme cela pour ça. Après tout, j'ai déjà perdu mon fils d'une certaine manière.

\- Comment ça ? Stiles, il est toujours là.

\- Oui mais pour combien de temps, je sais qu'il est grand mais depuis que sa mère est morte on a toujours été ensemble. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père mais ont été là l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis cette histoire de surnaturel, j'ai vu mon fils s'éloignait de moins. Il commençait à devenir un homme, il avait besoin d'indépendance. Mais quand il partit après l'histoire des chimères, j'étais tellement triste. Je l'ai laissé partir, car il en avait besoin. Mais j'ai pensé qu'avec la naissance de Laura, il serait revenu mais pas du tout. Bientôt, je vais reprendre le travail et cela veut dire qu'il va de nouveau partir.

\- John, je suis désolé… Dit Melissa.

\- C'est pas de ta faute.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il en avait trop entendu. Le discours de son père lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était triste, le jeune homme décida de remonter dans sa chambre en silence, il ne voulait pas que son père sache qu'il était là. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Le jeune père de famille alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait du mal à son père. Il était en couple avec Melissa. Mais à cause de lui, son père était triste et il était obligé de se cacher pour voir Melissa. Stiles commença à renifler, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus perdu, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

사랑*****사랑

Stiles était toujours sur son lit, sur le côté, le regard dans le vide, plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient, tellement il avait pleuré, elles étaient maintenant invisible à l'œil nu. Stiles ne vit et ne sentit même pas la personne qui s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir devant lui sur le lit. Le jeune père de famille revint seulement à lui quand il sentit une main sur son corps. Stiles tourna la tête vers l'inconnu et lui sourit :

\- Derek ?

\- Surpris de me voir.

\- Oui, je te croyais parti chez Scott.

\- Oui, mais je suis revenu puisqu'on avait fini de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je t'ai entendu, alors je suis venu voir.

Stiles se sentit gêné et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas vu mon père et Laura.

\- Non, tu es tout seul, j'ai trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine, apparemment ton père et Laura sont partis se promener.

Stiles sourit et décida de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté de Derek sur le lit.

\- C'est bien, Laura adore se promener. Ajouta simplement Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Rien.

\- C'est pour ça, que tu as les yeux rouges, remarqua l'aîné.

\- Non…mais…

Stiles se mit de nouveau à pleurer, Derek fut surpris de voir l'hyperactif dans cet état, le loup passa son bras au-dessus de son épaule pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que Stiles se calme. Il s'éloigna pour s'essuyer son visage.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert que mon père et Melissa étaient ensemble, tu te rends compte, mon père a peur de me le dire, car il a peur de ma réaction.

\- C'est un peu normal, non tu ne le penses pas.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais qu'il a le droit au bonheur, cela fait longtemps que ma mère est morte. Je comprends qu'il est besoin de quelqu'un, je suis pas si méchant que ça. Et en plus, Melissa est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui mais c'est la mère de Scott.

\- Oui, donc ils ne peuvent pas être heureux à cause de moi.

\- Stiles, arrête, c'est vrai que tu es en froid avec Scott mais c'est pas pour autant que tu t'opposerais au bonheur ton père.

\- Mais à cause-moi, ils ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble. Et puis…

\- Et puis…

\- J'ai entendu mon père lui dire qu'il ne supporte pas que je vive à San Francisco. Il aimerait que je revienne ici.

\- Alors reste ici, je suis sûr qu'il sera content.

\- Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas rester ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de la meute, je ne supporterai pas de vivre près d'eux, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de ma fille et de moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avoir une vie normale, j'ai plus envie de vivre comme dans le passé. Ils m'ont fait trop de mal.

\- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ils ne te l'ont pas raconté.

\- Non, personne n'a voulu me le dire.

\- Après ton départ du Mexique, on peut dire que ma vie est devenue de pire en pire. J'étais de plus en plus seul, puis tous ces meurtres à cause des Dread Doctors, j'étais de plus en plus enfermé dans ma solitude, Malia était obsédé par sa mère, Lydia, elle était à Eichen House, Scott était obsédé par Kira, Liam, ses études. Puis Théo qui est arrivé, il a commencé à manipuler tout le monde. Il a réussi à convaincre tout le monde. Puis il y a eu Donovan. C'était un délinquant que mon père a arrêté, les Dread Doctors l'ont transformé puis il s'en est pris à moi, il voulait me tuer, c'était soit lui ou moi, j'étais en train de réparer ma jeep, elle était encore tombée en panne. Quand il m'a attaqué en me mordant.

Stiles écarta son t-shirt pour lui montrer la cicatrice de la morsure sur son épaule.

\- Tu as vu, je la vois toujours les jours, comment oublier cette histoire, passer à autre chose quand on voit ça tous les jours.

Derek s'approcha de lui, et lui prit sa main pour le rassurer.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

\- Après j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, à me réfugier dans le lycée, puis la bibliothèque mais Donovan m'a suivi, je suis monté sur un échafaudage, mais il était toujours là, alors j'ai tiré sur une clé pour faire effondrer l'échafaudage. Et là Donovan est mort et pas moi. Théo a raconté à Scott que je l'avais fait exprès, et il ne m'a pas cru, quand j'ai essayé de lui dire Scott ne m'a pas cru, il avait même peur de moi, et il m'a éjecté de la meute. Après j'ai découvert qu'en fait Théo avait tout fait pour que Void Stiles réapparaisse et il a failli y arriver. J'ai failli redevenir ce monstre. Scott m'a brisé, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire vraiment confiance. Puis toute cette histoire tous les sentiments que je ressentais on refait surface et j'ai craqué, je ne pouvais plus vivre ici, dans un endroit où on m'a traité comme une merde, un humain merdique. Toute cette histoire m'a fait de nouveau penser au Nogitsune et tout le mal que j'ai fait, Allison, Aiden sont morts par ma faute.

Derek le prit enfin dans les bras, lui caressant le dos pour le calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, le responsable, c'est Théo.

\- Mais j'ai tué Donovan et les autres.

\- Pour les meurtres du Nogitsune, c'est lui le responsable tu étais possédé. Pour Allison et Aiden, ce n'est pas ta faute tu n'étais même plus possédé par le démon. Et pour Donovan c'était de la légitime défense, Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai tout ce sang sur mes mains, chaque nuit je me revois avec ce sang. Tu sais quand je me suis confronté à Théo quand j'ai compris ce qu'il attendait de moi, j'ai laissé sortir Void Stiles, j'ai aimé ça, je me suis senti fort comme pour le Nogitsune.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas craqué, tu es resté normal, tu sais je crois que ce Void Stiles est une manière pour toi de montrer que tu n'es pas faible, tu sais c'est une manière de te protéger, une sorte d'autre personnalité.

\- Tu insinues que je suis schizophrène, j'ai dédoublement de la personnalité ? Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je dis, mais tu sais avec le surnaturel, le démon, cela a permis à créer cette personne et le moyen de le faire sortir, c'est quand il perd le contrôle de lui-même, comme un garde-fou.

\- Peut-être depuis il n'est jamais plus apparu, j'ai tout fait pour que cela ne se produise plus.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu apprennes à te pardonner.

\- C'est toi qui me dis cela.

\- Là, on ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser aux regards des autres mais à toi et à ta fille, il faut que tu penses à toi que tu affrontes tes problèmes pour que tu voies que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Lui dit Stiles sans vraiment y croire.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de Derek pour l'observer, il sentit léger, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé de cette histoire. En fait, en réfléchissant, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pourquoi se sentait-il en confiance avec Derek ? Depuis que le loup était de retour dans sa vie, Stiles se sentait en confiance avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, cela lui faisait peur. Il n'avait plus été proche de quelqu'un depuis tellement d'années. Cela était effrayant. Stiles posa ses mains sur les joues du loup et l'embrassa, il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se sentir en sécurité et surtout il avait besoin de lui. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, juste un contact de deux lèvres. Stiles se sentit enfin complet.

Derek n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans un tel état, il savait que le jeune homme avait souffert durant ces années, mais pas à ce point. Lui qui se disait qu'il gardait tout en lui, qu'il culpabilisait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il ne savait pas que Stiles avait ça en lui. Il se souvenait qu'un gamin souriant, sarcastique, drôle. Maintenant, il avait compris que ce visage n'était qu'une façade, comme s'il voulait rester distant et froid avec les gens, une sorte de barrière. Derek voulait l'aider, être là pour lui, le voir heureux. Les seules fois où Stiles était heureux c'était avec sa fille Laura. Il le trouvait magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Là il devait aider à avancer, à aller mieux, à oublier le passé. Mais là il ne s'attendait pas ça, il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles l'embrasserait. C'est vrai que Stiles avait toujours été important pour lui. Il avait mis des années à s'en rendre compte. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était venu le voir à San Francisco. Il avait besoin de le revoir, le sentir, il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas que Stiles ressentait les mêmes choses. C'est ainsi quand il sentit les lèvres de l'hyperactif, il le sera dans ses bras et répondit au baiser. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, approfondi.

Stiles mit fin au baiser quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela. En effet, il ne sentait pas prêt à cela. Il ne savait même pas si Derek avait des sentiments pour lui. Stiles s'éloigna de Derek à regret.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Stiles en levant.

Stiles se mit à arpenter sa chambre en long et en large. Il avait besoin de réfléchir d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Stiles…

Le jeune homme n'écoutait pas Derek, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'il oublie ce qui s'est produit.

\- Stiles… Dit Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna pour faire face à Derek.

\- Si je décide de rester vivre ici, il va falloir faire quelques petits changements.

\- Stiles… essaya une nouvelle fois.

\- Il va falloir qu'on déménage car ici il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Puis il faut que mon père ait son propre espace pour qu'il puisse construire une vie avec Melissa.

Stiles reprit sa marche dans sa chambre, en lâchant des idées en l'air. Derek comprit que Stiles ne voulait pas parler du baiser. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement, peut-être de la peur. Derek décida de faire comme Stiles, et de ne pas parler du baiser pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Derek décida de se lever, s'approcha de Stiles, se mit sur son chemin. Le plus jeune lui rentra dedans.

\- Derek ?

Derek posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles.

\- J'ai une idée si tu veux. Dit Derek.

Derek lui massa les épaules le calmer, essayer de le détendre.

\- C'est vrai ? Demandant Stiles pleins d'espoirs.

\- Si tu veux tu peux habiter dans le loft.

\- Pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée. Mais il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord dans cette histoire, chacun a le droit de donner son avis.

\- Comment ça ? Qui doit donner son accord ? Demanda Derek perdu.

\- Il y a toi, Laura et moi, il faut qu'on soit d'accord tous les trois, enfin si tu veux rester avec nous. Dit Stiles en rougissant.

Derek fut heureux d'entendre ses mots de la part de Stiles, il voulait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Derek s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je serais heureux de vivre avec Laura et toi. Je resterais avec vous aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Mais pas contre un jour il faudrait parler de ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Oui mais pas maintenant.

\- Quand tu veux.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence.

사랑*****사랑

Depuis cet affreux après-midi, Stiles avait commencé à changer doucement, il se sentait plus léger, il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se portait ce boulet avec lui. En 7 ans, c'était la première fois que Stiles souriait pour de vrai sans cacher ses émotions. Il savait maintenant que Derek serait là pour lui s'il avait un problème. En parlant du loup, la relation avec celui-ci avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que Derek avait pris une place importante dans sa vie que ce soit pour lui ou pour sa fille. De plus les deux hommes étaient toujours proches l'un de l'autre. Quand l'un était dans une pièce, l'autre n'était jamais bien loin de l'autre. De l'extérieur, on aurait un couple, mais il ne l'était pas. Stiles n'a toujours pas reparlé du baiser. Il avait peur des réponses de Derek.

Stiles avait bien réfléchi et avait décidé de revenir s'installer ici, à Beacon Hills, près de son père. Il voulait de nouveau former sa famille même si pour ça, il devait vivre avec la meute. Grâce à Derek, il avait décidé qu'il irait discuter avec chaque membre de la meute pour s'expliquer et régler leur compte. Mais il avait quand même mis une condition, il le ferait seulement une fois que cette histoire d'attaque serait réglée. D'ailleurs de ce côté il n'y avait aucune avancée et Stiles ne le sentait pas du tout. Mais aussi une fois qu'il serait installé pour de bon chez lui. Comme ça il aurait moins de stress. Seul Derek était au courant pour l'installation. Il voulait attendre que tout soit prêt pour en parler à sa fille et à son père. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux espoir pour l'instant.

Cependant, toutes ses pensées, Stiles passait toutes ses journées à travailler ou alors à sortir avec sa fille et Derek pour faire notamment les courses. Le Sheriff n'aimait pas les courses et surtout avec son fils. Et Stiles ne laissait personne le faire, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils achètent de mauvaises choses. La première fois que Derek était venu avec lui, il sut pourquoi le Sheriff ne voulait plus les faire avec lui. Le jeune lisait toutes les étiquettes de chaque aliment qu'il choisissait. Malgré le rituel curieux de Stiles, il adorait être avec eux, surtout quand Laura était avec eux. En effet, la jeune fille voulait toujours être dans ses bras. Et à chaque fois que son père faisait une remarque, elle en faisait une qui faisait rire Derek. Comme il aimait être ici, il ne regrettait pas sa décision d'être avec eux. Il espérait que cela dura toujours.

Malgré cela, le travail manquait à Stiles, en dehors des tâches ménagères, de ses cours et de sa fille quand elle n'était pas avec son père. Il lui restait beaucoup de temps libre. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, il avait hâte que tout soit fini pour qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire en plus. Dès qu'il eut un moment de seul, le jeune homme décida d'appeler son patron. Il lui avait donné des nouvelles de la petite famille et lui avait annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il restait ici. Le patron avait ri et lui avait répondu qu'il s'en doutait. Il le remercia de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui qu'il était un second père pour lui et l'invita à venir lui rendre visite chez lui. Stiles finit la conversation en lui demandant s'il pouvait l'aider à s'occuper de nettoyer son appartement et de lui faire envoyer ses affaires. Le patron lui dit oui. Le jeune homme avait hâte que sa nouvelle vie commence.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles sortit du cabinet du médecin avec Laura. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, que Laura toussait, elle avait même fait une poussée de fièvre. Stiles s'était inquiété. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu voir le médecin. Résultat des courses, Laura avait attrapé un petit coup de froid. Le docteur lui avait donné des antibiotiques. Le jeune homme installa sa fille dans la voiture, puis il s'installa au volant. Il démarra la voiture et quitta le parking pour rentrer la maison.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Laura était fatiguée. Stiles était en train de rouler, il n'y avait personne aux alentour. Quand il aperçut quelque chose sur le milieu de la route. Il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer, il dût faire une embardée sur la route pour l'éviter et rentra dans un arbre. Stiles mit quelques minutes à prendre conscience, il se retourna pour voir si sa fille allait bien.

\- Chérie, tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles en regardant sa fille.

\- Oui, papa. Dit d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es blessée ? Continua Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Ok, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

\- Oui, papa.

Stiles se détacha et sortit de la voiture, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la voiture, il s'approcha de sa fille, lui enleva sa ceinture, puis la sortit de la voiture.

\- Tu peux marcher ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, papa.

Stiles lui prit la main et avança vers la route en silence. Stiles vit alors que l'objet qu'il les avait fait dévier, était là. C'était un vanne de couleur noir, Stiles se mit sur ses gardes. D'un coup, ce vanne avança vers eux. Stiles ne put faire quoi que ce soi, mais reçut un coup sur la tête. Il tomba par terre. La dernière chose qu'il vit c'était sa fille qui montait dans un vanne.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles se réveilla, il avait un sacré mal de tête, il se tourna sur le dos, il avait mal partout. Il se leva doucement puis il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il trouvait Laura. Mais il ne vit personne, il retourna vers sa voiture pour voir s'il trouvait quelque chose mais rien. Stiles commençait à avoir peur, où était sa fille. Stiles eu d'un coup, un flash-back, il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Lors de sa chute, il avait vu sa fille montait le mystérieux vanne, il était tenu par une personne. Sa fille s'était fait kidnapper. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher de l'aide. Il regarda si sa voiture marcher encore, il essaya de la mettre en route plusieurs en vain.

Le jeune décida de revenir sur la route et partit vers la route pour pouvoir rejoindre la ville. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un. Stiles marcha très vite, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Mais la douleur devenait intenable. Il devait le faire pour Laura, il ne devait pas abandonner. Stiles marcha pendant des heures ou des minutes. Le jeune homme ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les choses.

Stiles était de plus en plus fatigué, il avait ralenti la cadence. Tout d'un coup Stiles vit une voiture qui s'approcha vers lui, Stiles décida de se mettre au milieu de la route pour l'arrêter. Plus la voiture s'approchait plus la voiture lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. La voiture s'arrêta enfin à sa hauteur. Il découvrit que c'était Scott à l'intérieur, la voiture était celle de sa mère.

\- Scott ? Demanda Stiles à la hauteur.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles.

\- On m'a envoyé vous chercher.

\- D'accord.

Stiles s'éloigna de la portière du conducteur et alla du côté passager, puis monta dans la voiture.

\- Laura ?

\- Va chez mon père, tout de suite.

Scott mis le contact et partit en direction chez Stiles.

\- Tu ne peux pas mettre un peu le turbot, il y a urgence. Dit Stiles.

\- D'accord.

Scott appuya sur l'accélérateur pour arriver plus vite chez son ami.

사랑*****사랑

Le chemin se fit en silence, Stiles était en stress total, il avait peur pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Scott arriva enfin chez le jeune homme, Stiles quitta la voiture sans parler au conducteur. Il se dirigea vers la maison, il entra avec grand fracas. Il vit son père, Jordan et Derek dans la cuisine. Ils étaient inquiets. Stiles se réfugia directement dans les bras de Derek. Il craqua complètement et se mit à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Derek lui prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda son père.

Stiles tourna sa tête vers son père et Jordan.

\- Laura…elle a été…enlevée… Dit Stiles en reniflant.

\- Hein ? Dit le Sheriff.

\- Oui, on venait de sortir du médecin, on était sur la route quand on a aperçu quelque chose, j'ai fait une sortie de route, je me suis encastré dans un arbre. Puis on est sorti sur la route puis là quelqu'un m'a assommé. Pendant que je tombais, je me souviens d'avoir vu ma fille monter dans un vanne.

Stiles avait dit cela d'une traite, il n'avait pas respiré, il avait peur, il venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose.

\- Ce n'était pas une simple coïncidence, c'était un piège. Dit Stiles.

Stiles se redit, quelqu'un avait pris pour cible, sa fille, son bébé, son amour. Il ne savait ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait comme quelque chose qui le comprimait.

Derek sentit arriver la crise d'angoisse de Stiles, il savait que cela allait arriver. Derek resserra sa prise, le prit complètement dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos pour le calmer.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi, dit Derek.

Stiles leva doucement sa tête pour le regarder.

\- Je te promets qu'on va retrouver Laura. Personne ne lui fera du mal sinon je te promets que je tuerai cette personne et toutes les personnes qui seront liées à cette histoire.

Stiles acquiesça de la tête, il se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras de Derek. Derek regarda vers la porte, il regarda la personne qui était resté silencieux. En effet, Scott avait suivi Stiles, vu son attitude.

\- Scott, appelle la meute, on va avoir besoin d'eux.

\- Ok, je les appelle, on se donne rendez-vous à la clinique pour se mettre d'accord sur les recherches.

\- Merci. Dit Derek.

Scott les laissa en famille.

\- Derek tu t'occupes de Stiles ? Demanda le Sheriff.

\- Oui, répondit Derek.

\- Ok merci, Stiles, Jordan et moi, on va au bureau pour donner l'alerte.

\- D'accord, faîtes attention, dit Stiles.

Le Sheriff et Jordan quittèrent à leur tour la maison. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Derek s'écarta de Stiles, une fois qu'il fut sûr que le père de famille allait mieux.

\- Stiles, on va monter dans ta chambre, il faut que tu te changes, puis il faut nettoyer tes blessures et après on ira chez Deaton pour commencer les recherches.

Stiles acquiesça, Derek lui prit la main et monta dans sa chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Derek alors dans l'armoire de Stiles, lui prit des vêtements propres et lui tendit.

\- Commence à te changer, moi je vais dans la salle de bain, chercher de quoi de soigner.

\- D'accord, Dit Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Je reviens.

Derek quitta la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Stiles commença à se déshabiller, il fait les gestes mécaniquement, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était sa fille. Il la voulait là dans ses bras. Quand Derek revient dans la chambre, Stiles avait déjà changé de pantalon, il était en train mettre son t-shirt. Derek, vit que sur le corps de l'humain il y avait quelques bleus, mais il ne dit rien. Les blessures les plus importantes se trouvaient au niveau du visage et de la tête.

\- Stiles, installe-toi sur ton lit, je vais te soigner. Dit Derek.

Stiles écouta les instructions de Derek, s'installa sur le lit en silence. Derek le rejoignit et commença à le soigner.

\- Stiles, on va la retrouver, je te le promets. Même s'il faut qu'on fouille partout on le fera. Tu le sais Stiles.

Stiles ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Stiles, tu m'écoutes, je te promets sur tout ce que j'ai de la retrouver et de la protéger elle et toi. Dit Derek.

\- Merci, souffla Stiles.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du loup et le pris de nouveau dans ses bras pour se rassurer. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, la chaleur que le loup lui prodiguait, lui faisait du bien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent, ils descendirent en silence, s'habillèrent et partirent pour rejoindre la meute.

사랑*****사랑

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique, la meute avait déjà répartie les recherches, ils s'étaient divisés la ville. Stiles s'approcha de Scott.

\- Scott ? Appela Stiles.

\- Oui, répondit Scott avec un sourire.

\- Merci, pour ce que tu fais, toi et la meute. Vous n'étiez pas obligé. Continua Stiles.

\- C'est pas la peine, c'est normal.

Stiles lui sourit pour le remercier. Tout le monde partit à la recherche de Laura.

Stiles et Derek faisait équipe, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Derek. Ils avaient décidé de retourner sur le lieu du kidnapping pour voir s'il y avait des preuves. Le chemin se fit en silence, chacun était dans ses pensées, ils pensaient tous les deux à retrouver à Laura. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, les deux hommes descendent de la voiture. Le père de famille montra à Derek où la scène s'était produite.

Derek alla d'abord où Stiles avait perdu conscience, le loup huma regarda tous les recoins, mais il ne trouva rien, il huma aussi l'air pour trouver une odeur mais rien. Il ne sentait rien. Puis Stiles lui montra l'endroit où il avait eu son accident. Mais il ne sentit rien non plus ici. Derek commençait à avoir peur, cela ne pouvait pas être normal, c'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le surnaturel. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Laura ?

Stiles n'avait pas cessé de stresser, il espérait vraiment que Derek trouverait quelque chose. Il avait besoin de cela, il avait besoin d'un petit espoir. Il voulait retrouver sa fille. Stiles était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand il sentit sa poche vibrait. Derek se retourna vers Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda le loup.

\- Rien, c'est mon téléphone.

Stiles sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le jeune homme regarda son écran bizarrement il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Demanda Derek.

\- C'est un numéro inconnu, je fais quoi ?

\- Réponds, on verra.

Stiles répondit à l'appel. Le jeune homme se mit à se redire quand il entendit cette voix. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. C'était le kidnappeur, en fait non c'était plutôt la kidnappeuse. Stiles regarda Derek pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui au téléphone, il décida de mettre sur haut-parleur pour que Derek puisse entendre lui aussi ce que voulait la kidnappeuse.

\- Comme je suis contente de t'entendre après toutes ces années. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Où est ma fille, tu m'entends ! Rends-moi ma fille.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, Stiles.

\- Alors est-ce qu'elle va au moins bien, rien ne lui est arrivée, car sinon je te jure que je te tue.

\- Non pour l'instant, elle n'a rien, mais pour la suite tout dépend de toi ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Entre ta fille et Derek, lequel tu choisis ?

Stiles regarda Derek, il était complètement perdu, pourquoi on lui demandait cela. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que là, sa fille n'était pas la seule personne à qui il tenait, Derek était important pour lui. Stiles demanda à travers ses yeux à Derek ce qu'il fallait faire. Derek lui dit oui de la tête, il lui faisait signe de continuer. Stiles décida de se reprendre.

\- T'es idiote, bien sûr que je choisirais ma fille. Ce sera toujours ma fille.

\- Tu veux vraiment ta fille, alors il va falloir venir la chercher.

\- Où ?

\- Ah ce serait trop facile si je te dis l'endroit directement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te retrouve alors ?

\- Je vais te donner un indice, c'est un lieu où tous les loups garou avaient l'habitude de se réunir.

La voix coupa la communication. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent surpris.

\- Tu l'as reconnu, toi. Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix, mais où je l'ai entendu là je ne sais pas. Et puis toi, tu as une idée sur l'endroit.

\- Il y a plein de possibilité.

\- Oui, il y a pleins d'endroit. Oh elle m'énerve, je te jure si elle touche à un cheveu de ma fille, je la tue.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais quoi, je vais envoyer un SMS à la meute pour qu'elle nous rejoigne à la maison comme on pourra réfléchir tous ensemble.

\- Bonne idée.

Stiles et Derek partit vers la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

사랑*****사랑

Quand Stiles et Derek arriva à la maison, tout le monde était déjà dans le salon. Ils les rejoignirent pour leur donner des nouvelles.

\- Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles en regardant tout le monde.

\- Non, désolé on n'a rien trouvé pour le moment, dit le Sheriff, et vous ?

\- Rien non plus, par contre on a reçu un appel du kidnappeur. Dit Stiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui, Derek et moi, on était sur le lieu du kidnapping quand j'ai reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu, j'ai répondu, c'était le kidnappeur, enfin la kidnappeuse.

\- C'est une femme ? Dit Lydia.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Demanda Scott.

\- Rien, elle voulait juste s'amuser, elle m'a dit de la trouver. Et pour cela, elle m'a donné un indice.

\- Quel endroit ?

\- Un endroit où les loups garous se réunissent. Ça nous aide beaucoup, moi je vous le dis. S'énerva Stiles.

\- Vous avez des idées ? Questionna l'assemblée.

\- J'ai une idée, dit le Sheriff.

Le Sheriff quitta le salon, et revient quelques minutes avec une carte. Il l'étala sur la table du salon, il posa plusieurs stylos.

\- Chacun n'a qu'à cocher un endroit possible. Dit le Sheriff.

Les membres de la meute acquiescèrent et regardèrent la carte, mais aucun n'avait vraiment d'idée.

\- Je peux appeler Deaton pour lui demander s'il a une idée, dit Scott.

\- Bonne idée, répondit le Sheriff.

Stiles depuis qu'il avait raconté tout à tout le monde, s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il marchait dans le salon, en long et en large, il réfléchissait à la solution. Si elle lui avait donné cet indice, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait l'endroit. Que seul lui connaissait ? Mais il n'arrive pas à réfléchir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa fille il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever toutes ses images de torture possibles. De plus les effets de son accident, puis de son agression commençaient à faire effet. Il avait de plus en plus de mal. S'il était encore debout, c'était grâce à sa fille, il fallait qu'il s'accroche. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait dans sa vie, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été prévue au début. Mais dès que Stiles l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il sut qu'elle serait la plus belle chose de sa vie. Elle était toute sa vie, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne le supportera pas.

\- Stiles ? Demanda le Sheriff.

Stiles sursauta quand il entendit son père.

\- Oui…

Le Sheriff alla rejoindre son fils, il se mit devant pour qu'il le voit bien.

\- Stiles, tu devrais monter te reposer, tu es blessé.

\- Je peux pas, il faut que je reste debout, il faut que je sois là, quand on la retrouvera.

\- Oui mais si tu n'es pas en forme, tu ne pourras la récupérer le moment venu. Tu as besoin de repos, tu dors debout. Termina le Sheriff.

\- Sheriff, je vais m'en occuper, dit Derek en arrivant au côté de Stiles.

\- Mais…dit Stiles de plus en plus fatigué.

Derek le prit par les épaules et le guida vers les escaliers, il salua la meute puis ils montèrent les escaliers, puis allèrent dans sa chambre. Derek continua à le guider jusqu'à son lit. Stiles n'avait plus la force de résister, il suivait les instructions de Derek, une fois près de son lit, il se déshabilla, il garda seulement son boxer et s'allongea dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles sentit son lit, s'affaissait puis des bras l'entourer. Le père de famille se retourna et se réfugia dans ses bras.

\- Stiles, tout va bien se passer, on va la retrouver, je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle revienne. Dit Derek en lui caressant le dos.

\- J'ai tellement peur.

Derek resserra sa prise pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence profitant de l'autre.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda enfin Stiles.

\- Comment ça ? Répondit Derek surpris.

\- Je sais que Laura est ma fille, mais je sais aussi que tu lui es très attachée. Ne dis pas le contraire.

\- C'est vrai, que je tiens beaucoup à elle, et je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher à elle, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec ma famille. C'est pour ça, que Stiles je te promets sur ma vie qu'on la retrouvera, je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime.

\- Tu as raison, on la retrouvera, et après tout c'est une Stilinski donc une mauvaise herbe, elle sera forte.

\- Oui, elle sera aussi forte que toi. Dit Derek en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

\- Au fait, je suis désolé, sortit Stiles d'un coup avec une voix endormie.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé avec la kidnappeuse, quand j'ai choisi ma fille.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est normal, c'est ta fille après tout.

\- Oui mais… je ne veux pas que tu penses… que je ne tiens pas à toi, c'est pas le cas, tu comptes vraiment pour moi… Derek. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… je ne le supporterai pas non plus. Dit Stiles en hachant les mots en s'endormant.

Stiles avait rejoint le pays des songes. Derek sourit et ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles se réveilla doucement, il vit que son lit était vide, il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il se leva doucement de son lit, il regarda sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti, il avait toujours les mêmes posters, les mêmes feuilles accrochées sur ses murs. Il s'approcha et regarda les photos, qu'il y avait. On trouvait une photo de sa mère, puis une photo de famille, et enfin des photos de lui et Scott. Stiles s'approcha et prit une des dernières avec Scott. Celle-ci datait du lendemain de son tatouage. Il se souvenait de la séance de tatouage chez Derek. Puis de la signification du tatouage, et toute sa symbolique. Et notamment à la déclaration de guerre contre les Alphas. D'un coup Stiles eut une idée d'un lieu possible où se trouvait sa fille. Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement, en prenant des vêtements propres, puis quitta sa chambre et se précipita en bas, pour parler de son idée. Quand il arriva en bas, il vit tout le monde dans la cuisine en train de manger. Quelqu'un avait apporté le petit déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Car tu avais besoin de repos, dit le Sheriff.

\- Alors, des nouvelles ? Continua le jeune homme.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Ok, moi j'ai eu une idée de lieu.

\- Ah oui, lequel ? Demanda Derek.

\- L'ancienne distillerie. C'est bien là que les loups garous se réunissaient pour les réunions.

\- Oui, c'est un excellent choix, on n'est pas encore allé voir là-bas.

\- Ok, je mange et on y va.

사랑*****사랑

Stiles avait fini de manger, tout le monde se préparait pour partir libérer Laura, il espérait vraiment que c'était le bon endroit. Il prit à part Derek dans un coin il avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Derek, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Derek avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Promets-moi de tout faire pour sauver ma fille.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et s'il se passe quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes soin de Laura. Veille bien sur elle.

\- Oui, par contre toi aussi, promet moi une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Reviens-nous. Tu as compris, tu as intérêt à rester en vie pour Laura et moi.

\- Oui je le ferais, enfin je l'espère dit-il tout bas.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, Stiles fut d'abord surpris puis resserra sa prise pour le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de la force de l'autre. De savoir qu'il serait toujours là après cette histoire. Stiles espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas un adieu bien au contraire. Le jeune homme se promit que s'il s'en sortait, il lui dirait toute la vérité.

사랑*****사랑

Toute le monde quitta la maison, après avoir faire le plein d'armes pour les humains puis partir pour la distillerie. Sur le chemin, personne ne parlait dans les véhicules, tous étaient concentrés sur le sauvetage de Laura. Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tout le monde sortit des voitures, formèrent des équipes. Stiles alla dans le coffre de son père, puis prit une arme et l'arma.

\- Tu es sûr de savoir t'en servir ? Dit Derek en rigolant.

\- Oui, je suis quand même un fils de flics, c'est dans mes gènes. Dit Stiles. Et toi, c'est quoi ton arme.

\- Moi, je vais me transformer, Derek commença à se déshabiller.

Il se retrouva très vite nu.

\- Stiles, fais attention, dit Derek avec sérieux.

\- Toi aussi, mon loup, dit Stiles.

Derek se transforma en loup. Il était toujours aussi beau. Stiles s'accroupit au niveau du loup.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il avec sourire. N'oublie pas.

Derek lui lécha le nez pour lui faire comprendre. Stiles se mit à rire.

\- C'est dégoûtant, prêt ?

Stiles se leva, il alla rejoindre le reste de la meute avec Derek. Ils partirent en direction de la distillerie malheureusement ils ne purent faire un pas de plus ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par de nombreux loups.

\- Derek, va chercher Laura, tu es le seul qui peut passer entre eux.

Le loup fit oui de la tête et les laissa seuls. Stiles se reprit très vite et arma son arme pour se battre avec des loups.

\- Maintenant à nous, dit Stiles en tirant une balle dans un loup-garou.

Derek avait continué son chemin, il espérait que Stiles allait s'en sortir. Il avait un objectif chercher Laura, il entra dans la distillerie. Il avança avec prudence, après quelques minutes de recherches, Derek découvrit Laura, au fond du bâtiment, dans une cellule. Le loup s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Loup-loup ? Demande Laura.

Derek fit oui de la tête, il s'approcha de la grille, le loup se mit sur les deux pas pour pouvoir ouvrir la grille pour libérer Laura. Dès que la grille s'ouvrit, Laura prit Derek dans ses bras.

\- Merci, loup-loup.

Derek s'éloigna de Laura, lui fit signe avec sa tête de le suivre. Laura du l'observait pendant quelques minutes pour le comprendre.

\- Tu veux que je te suive ? Demanda Laura.

Derek lui fit oui de la tête, la jeune fille s'approcha du loup. Derek attendit que Laura soit près de lui pour pouvoir avancer. Ils avancèrent doucement et en silence pour éviter de tomber sur un méchant.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Dit une voix féminine.

Derek se redit, il se positionna devant Laura pour la protéger et se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne. À peine retourné, qu'il l'a reconnu, c'était Kate, elle était transformée en jaguar-garou. Le loup fit signe à Laura de reculer.

\- Alors mon petit loup, tu t'es pris d'affection pour cette jeune demoiselle.

Derek lui montra les dents pour lui dire de ne pas approcher. Mais Kate n'écouta pas et attaqua Derek. Le loup l'attrapa au bras pour la faire tomber. Mais Kate l'éjecta au sol. Kate était beaucoup plus forte que lui. Derek se releva et s'attaqua de nouveau mais Kate contra son attaque et le fit de nouveau tomber par terre. Derek avait de plus en plus de mal, il perdait sa force. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était transformé en loup. Derek redevint un humain.

\- Oh le pauvre, il est redevenu, un pauvre humain.

Derek se leva doucement et se mit en position de défense.

\- Je ne laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Dit-il avec du mal.

Kate fut la plus rapide et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, il tomba sur le sol, de douleur. Derek n'en pouvait plus.

\- Alors, tu abandonnes ? Dit Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Jamais.

Laura sortit de sa cachette et se mit devant Derek. Son loup loup était son Didi, elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal.

\- T'approches pas de lui ! Cria Laura

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… mais tu ne feras plus de mal à Didi.

Stiles et le reste de la meute avait enfin réussit à vaincre les autres loups qu'il les entourait. Le jeune n'en pouvait plus il était fatigué. Scott s'approcha de Stiles pour voir comment il allait. Mais une fois, devant lui, l'alpha découvrit du sang sur lui.

\- Stiles tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Dit Stiles.

\- Tu as du sang.

\- Oh c'est pas à moi.

Stiles s'avança pour aller vers la distillerie.

\- Alors tu viens, il faut aller chercher ma fille. Dit Stiles.

\- Ok, dit Scott en suivant Stiles.

사랑*****사랑

\- Tu es si faible ma petite, tu ne peux rien faire, déclara Kate à la jeune fille.

Laura se trouvait toujours devant Derek pour le protéger, personne ne ferait de mal à son loup-loup. La jeune fille tremblait de peur mais ne voulait pas abandonner, elle regardait avec détermination Kate. L'ancienne chasseuse se mit à rire en voyant le comportement de la jeune fille.

\- Tu crois quoi faire avec ton regard, me foudroyer, tu ne peux rien faire, tu n'es qu'une sale petite humaine.

Kate s'approcha avec sa main devenue une griffe pour blesser Laura. Mais elle ne put continuer, car elle entendit une voix.

\- Peut-être pas elle, mais moi, si ! Cria Stiles lui tirant dessus avec son arme.

Kate reçu la balle du père de famille en pleine tête et s'effondra sur le sol sans ménagement. Stiles baissa son arme et regarda partout pour voir s'il y avait d'autre danger. Il ne voyait rien, il put enfin regarder l'état de sa fille et Derek. Sa fille était devant Derek, qui était nu, et qui lui commençait à se mettre assis.

\- Scott ! Cria Stiles.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'alpha rejoignit Stiles.

\- Occupe-toi de Kate, débarrasse-toi d'elle ! Dit Stiles.

\- Ok.

Scott s'approcha de Kate et prit le corps sur son épaule et quitta la pièce, laissant seul Stiles et ses deux amours. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Stiles alla les rejoindre et s'effondra lui aussi à son tour au sol. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien, chaton, maintenant, la méchante femme ne viendra plus te faire du mal.

Laura serra à son tour son père, et se mit à pleurer, toute la tension quitta son corps. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour elle et Derek. Stiles s'éloigna de sa fille en gardant sa main dans la sienne puis prit Derek dans ses bras pour se rassurer qu'il aille bien. Derek répondit à son étreinte heureuse qu'il aille bien lui et sa fille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Stiles finit par s'écarter, le jeune homme resta cependant près de lui, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup, il avait besoin de le sentir. Stiles releva sa tête pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Derek, merci. Chuchota le jeune homme.

\- De rien. Dit simplement Derek.

\- Par contre ne recommence plus, sinon c'est moi qui te tue.

Derek se mit à sourire. Stiles regarda enfin sa fille, l'emmena près de lui pour la faire asseoir sur ses jambes. Derek l'aida à rester stable.

\- Je t'aime mon chaton.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

\- Je suis fière de toi.

Laura prit son père dans ses bras.

\- Non c'est Derek le plus fort, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui s'est battu avec la méchante dame. Il m'a protégé.

\- C'est vrai cela ?

Stiles regarda Derek avec un sourire, il essayait de lui montrer combien il était reconnaissant. Stiles se reconcentra de nouveau sur sa fille et son dialogue.

\- Oui. Continua Laura.

\- Alors on lui fera un gâteau pour le remercier.

Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, il décida de ne plus parler mais seulement d'écouter sa fille et bougeait sa tête seulement pour montrer à sa fille qu'il l'écoutait toujours.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, un gâteau au chocolat, non à la banane. Et puis tu sais Derek il a un secret, tu savais que Derek n'était pas un humain mais un loup, papa. Derek est le loup loup de mon rêve, il est trop beau.

Laura parlait toujours quand le Sheriff arriva pour voir si tout le monde allait bien.

\- Allez les enfants, il faut y aller, on ne va pas rester toute la nuit. En plus il faut que les chasseurs nettoient.

\- Vous avez raison Sheriff, Stiles, il faudrait que tu te lèves, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à l'appellation de son nom, Derek se concentra alors sur Stiles, il vit que quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune homme.

\- Laura tu peux te lever s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se mit debout.

\- Sheriff emmenait Laura avec vous. Dit Laura.

\- Mais papa…demanda la jeune fille.

\- Laura tout va bien se passer tu vas aller avec papy et moi je vais m'occuper de ton papa.

\- Tu le protégeras ? Insista la jeune fille.

\- Oui, toujours.

Laura alla dans les bras de son grand-père, le Sheriff après un dernier coup d'œil laissa son fils et Derek tout seul. Derek s'écarta de Stiles pour qu'il repose dans ses bras, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Derek ne vit rien lors de sa première inspection, puis il décida d'utiliser ses sens. Grâce à l'odorat il put sentir l'odeur du sang, il décida d'ouvrir sa veste et là il vit du sang. Stiles respirait encore mais à peine il avait dû perdre connaissance par épuisement ou à cause de la perte de sang, il ne savait pas, il put voir que Stiles devenait de plus en plus blanc.

\- Scott, mes vêtements ! Cria Derek.

Scott arriva en courant avec les vêtements de Derek et lui donna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Stiles, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, il est blessé.

Scott attrapa Stiles, le temps que Derek se détache de Stiles pour qu'il s'habille puis une fois prêt, prit Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Scott va devant préparer la voiture, il ne faut pas perdre du temps.

Scott quitta le premier la pièce suivit par Derek.

사랑*****사랑

\- Laura, Laura, non Kate, tue-moi ! Laura, cria Stiles en se réveillant.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini, dit une voix.

Stiles essaya d'émerger de ce cauchemar et regarda partout pour savoir où il se trouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarque qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'entrepôt mais à l'hôpital. Stiles se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Laura ?

\- Tout va bien, elle est en sécurité, la voix s'était approchée de lui.

Stiles regarda vers la voix et vit que c'était Derek, il venait de s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles, lui tenait la main pour le rassurer. Stiles s'apprêta à parler, mais il fut coupé par Derek.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire, Laura va bien, là elle est chez ton père à la maison, elle avait besoin de repos après ce qui vient de se passer. Elle m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi.

Stiles se mit à sourire.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé et de m'avoir aussi sauvé apparemment, répondit Stiles gêné.

\- De rien, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur vous.

\- Et toi comment vas-tu ? Questionna Stiles

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai pu récupérer en attendant que tu te réveilles.

\- Je suis heureux que tu vas bien.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles, et lui caressa la joue, lui aussi avait besoin de se rassurer. Durant les heures où il attendait que Stiles se réveille, il avait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles et ce que représentait le jeune homme pour lui. Une chose était sûre c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il disparaît de sa vie de sitôt.

\- Par contre, ne recommence plus jamais cela, tu m'entends ! Sinon ta fille se retrouverait toute seule. Et ça je ne le veux pas, tu m'entends.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, tu te trompes.

Stiles se redressa un peu pour pouvoir s'asseoir pour faire face à Derek et continua son discours.

\- S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, Laura ne serait pas seule, car il y aurait mon père qui prendrait soin d'elle. Je sais, tu vas me dire que mon père n'est plus tout jeune, figure-toi j'y ai pensé. Il y a toi. J'en ai parlé avec mon père, lui aussi est d'accord, alors si je devais mourir, je t'ai nommé tuteur légal de Laura. Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé, en fait je n'ai pas trouvé le moment… dit-il un peu gêné.

Derek resta silencieux, le temps d'enregistrer les informations et il finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Car tu es la meilleure personne qu'il soit pour veiller sur Laura, j'ai confiance en toi et puis Laura t'adore, tu fais partie de la famille. Et puis il n'y a pas seulement Laura qui t'adore mais moi aussi je t'adore.

Le cœur de Derek explosa quand il entendit les propos de Stiles, il était tellement heureux. Derek s'approcha doucement de Stiles pour lui laisser le temps de reculer puis finit par embrasser le jeune homme. Stiles y répondit tout de suite il passa ses bras derrière le cou du loup pour resserrer sa prise sur lui. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ce petit jeu dura pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène. Stiles lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime Derek.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles.

Derek embrassa de nouveau Stiles maintenant qu'il avait accès à cette bouche plus jamais il ne s'en lasserait pas.

\- Tu dois être fatigué ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui un peu.

Stiles lui sourit, se décala dans son lit pour lui faire de la place.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi, ce soir ?

Derek vit le manège de Stiles et sourit.

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Derek s'installa dans le lit à côté de Stiles dès qu'il fut allongé sur celui-ci. Stiles le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je me sens tellement bien avec toi – dit Stiles – je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je me sens complet quand tu es là.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais si je suis revenu ici à Beacon Hills puis venu à San Francisco, c'est pour toi. Depuis que j'avais quitté la ville, tu étais une des seules personnes qui me manquait.

\- Sans doute, car j'étais le seul à te mettre dans tous tes états.

\- Peut-être mais aussi tu étais le seul qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi.

\- Si je te dis que j'avais la même impression, que malgré ton sale caractère, j'avais le sentiment que tu prenais soin moi, notamment avec l'histoire du Nogitsune.

Nos deux amoureux finirent pas se taire, Derek caressa le dos de Stiles pour le bercer. Quant à Stiles, il utilisait la respiration de Derek pour se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par s'endormir, tous deux berçaient par l'autre.

사랑*****사랑

Cela faisait deux mois que l'enlèvement de Laura s'était passé et beaucoup de chose s'étaient produites depuis. Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital au bout de quelques jours, les médecins avaient craqué face au comportement du jeune homme qui était infernal avec le personnel hospitalier, la seule personne qui arrivait à y faire c'était Melissa, seulement parce que Stiles la connaissait.

Une fois à la maison, Stiles eu une conversation avec toute la maisonnette (Derek, Laura, le Sheriff) où il annonça à son père, qu'il avait décidé de rester à Beacon Hills, il avait appelé son patron pour qu'il fasse expédier toutes ses affaires à lui et Laura. Puis il continua en lui disant qu'il irait s'installer dans le loft de Derek avec lui, une fois qu'ils auraient fait quelques travaux pour le rendre habitable. Laura demanda même si Derek allait venir avec eux. Stiles lui avait dit bien sûr qu'il allait venir avec eux. Puisque Derek faisait partie de la famille et comme ça "papy" pourrait vivre avec Melissa.

Toute la meute avait été conviée au déménagement de la petite famille. Chacun donna la main à la pâte. Au début, Stiles était très tendu, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter mais Derek le rassura, lui dit que tout aller bien se passer. Il fallait qu'un jour il leur parle pour pouvoir avancer sinon il ressentira toujours cette douleur dans son cœur. Stiles l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le remercier. C'est ainsi qu'il parla avec chacun des membres de la meute, un par un pour s'expliquer. Puis leur avait demandé du temps pour qu'il soit comme avant. Il laissa même de temps en temps Laura avec eux pour qu'ils apprennent à la connaître, elle n'avait pas été avec toute la meute entière. Après deux semaines, Stiles et Derek pu enfin emménager dans le foyer.

Stiles avait eu des nouvelles de San Francisco, tout le monde allait bien, ils étaient contents que Stiles décide de rester avec sa famille. Il avait même reçu les résultats de ses examens, il les avait réussis. Pour fêter cela, Derek les avait emmenés au restaurant avec Laura pour le fêter. Il avait même réussi à trouver un stage, mais ce ne fut pas une chose facile. En effet, Stiles voulait en plus de son stage, trouvait un petit boulot pour pouvoir participer aux frais du loft mais Derek avait refusé. Derek lui avait dit de se concentrer sur son stage. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas se sentir entretenu. Derek lui avait alors dit comme tu es payé pendant ton stage certes pas beaucoup, il peut s'occuper des dépenses comme les courses, médecines pour le moment et une fois qu'il aura un travail définitif, il participera pleinement aux dépenses. Stiles avait fini par accepté, c'est ainsi qu'à la rentrée, il travaillera au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Entre Derek et Stiles, tout allait bien entre eux, ils étaient heureux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Ils étaient très fusionnels. Ils adoraient se prendre dans les bras, s'embrasser, se câliner. Ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils voulaient d'abord prendre leurs temps de se découvrir et puis chaque soir, Laura venait dormir avec eux. En effet depuis l'enlèvement, Laura avait peur de rester seule surtout le soir. La journée, elle ne lâchait pas son père et Derek, elle les suivait tel un poussin suivant sa maman. Laura adorait Derek depuis qu'elle savait pour lui, elle lui demandait s'en arrêt de se transformer en loup. Laura se mit même à appeler Derek "papou". La première fois qu'elle l'appela comme cela, c'était lors d'un repas de famille. Tout le monde fut très choqué surtout Derek. Le Sheriff avait demandé à Laura pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Laura lui avait répondu que Derek était le chéri de papa et ils vont rester ensemble pour longtemps donc Derek devient son deuxième papa, mais il ne peut pas l'appeler papa car papa c'est papa alors c'est papou, elle avait regardé Stiles pour lui demander si elle pouvait appeler Derek papou. Stiles lui répondit que cela ne le dérangeait pas mais c'était à Derek qu'il fallait demander. C'est alors que Laura demanda à Derek, il lui donna son accord. Laura se leva et le prit dans ses bras et lui dit "je t'aime papou". Derek la prit dans ses bras en lui disant que lui aussi il l'aimait. C'est deux-là étaient devenus inséparables, lorsque qu'il y avait des réunions de meute, et quand celle-ci se déroulait au loft, dès qu'on s'en prenait à Derek ou Stiles, Laura sortait les dents en les défendant.

\- Alors, mon amour tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Derek en arrivant par-derrière et le prenant dans ses bras.

Stiles revient à lui, se mit à sourire et déposa une bise sur la joue de son amant.

\- Rien, juste à ces deux derniers mois.

\- Et ?

\- Je me disais combien j'avais de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Non, c'est moi qui aie de la chance, tu m'as offert tellement de chose.

\- Tu le mérite, mon loup.

Stiles le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Derek s'accrocha à Stiles pour lui répondre. Mais cela ne dura pas, car il fut séparé par une petite fille.

\- Et mon bisou, dit Laura.

Derek et Stiles se mirent à rire, à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, Laura réclamait son bisou. Derek se pencha pour prendre Laura dans ses bras, Derek lui fit son bisou puis Stiles lui en fit un aussi.

\- Je vous aime mes chéris, dit Stiles.

\- Nous aussi, dit Derek, hein Laura on aime ton papa.

\- Oui papou, on t'aime papa. Dit Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Derek.

\- Oui, dit Laura, j'ai hâte de voir papy.

\- Et toi, Stiles ?

Derek posa Laura au sol et lui dit :

\- Laura va chercher ton manteau, on y va.

\- Oui papou.

Laura les laissa de nouveau seul.

\- Alors ? Demanda Derek.

\- Un peu stressé, c'est tout.

\- Tout va bien se passer, c'est pas la première que toute la meute est réunie.

\- Je sais, mais tu me connais.

\- Oui, je te connais, si tu te sens pas bien tu me le dis et on s'en va. Ça te va ?

\- Merci, tu sais que je t'aime. Dit Stiles.

\- Oui et tu sais moi aussi. Dit Derek avec un sourire.

Stiles et Derek allèrent rejoindre Laura qui les attendait dans le salon et quittèrent le loft pour aller rejoindre toute la meute et son père pour un barbecue.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voici cette histoire, elle est finie!**

 **Merci beacoup les reviews mais je n'arrive pas à répondre, alors merci.**

 **Si vous voulez des bonus ou autre chose, envoyez-moi un message.**

 **Bises**

 **Emissaire Stilinski**


End file.
